


The Guardian Project狼狗养成记

by chibajun88



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88
Summary: 总和孩子们打交道的Charles Xavier往家里领回了一只小狼狗Erik，作为问题高中生的合法监护人直到18岁之前，生活在同一屋檐下的他们会发生什么故事呢？总之这会是个甜甜的年下校园恋爱剧 0 w0





	1. Chapter 1

仓促的脚步声回荡在行政楼长长的走道间，Charles从Moira手里接过那份档案，扫过题头上男孩不苟言笑的照片，胡乱地塞进文件夹里。“为什么总是我，Moira？”他似嗔似笑地盯着她眯起的邪恶笑眼，小声地嘟囔着，“你是怎么找到全世界上所有缺乏关爱的小孩，并把他们都送来见我的？”

“孩子们喜欢你。”干练利落的社会工作者把五寸的高跟鞋踩得虎虎生风，仿佛她更应该去做一个FBI特工，和邪恶的政客而不是需要关怀的弱势儿童打交道，“看看你，Charles。你就像他们偷穿西装的大哥哥，他们总是会对同龄人敞开心扉的。”

Charles看了看Moira整套合身的及膝套裙，又看了看自己宽松舒适的西装夹克，最终还是咽下了锋芒凌厉的美丽女性只有在银幕上才不会拒人千里的评论。“谢谢你的恭维？”他不太确定地回应着，轻轻压下咨询室的门把手，“我的老天，我当教授时最大的恐惧就是被人与自己的学生混为一谈了。我只能庆幸我还算讨年轻人喜欢——”

Moira居心叵测地对Charles一笑：“哦，甜蜜的Charles。但这个男孩，他谁都看不顺眼。”她猛地将他推了进去，门在背后重重地关上了。留下Charles叹息着在宽大的实木书桌前坐下，在扶手椅里找到了个舒服的位置，抬头对上静候已久的男孩凌厉冷漠的眼光，立即温柔地绽开笑颜。

“早上好，我希望这里免费的早餐给了你一点好心情。”Charles用上了他一贯友好欢快的语调、向绷得像一把直尺的男孩打着招呼，“我们来聊聊吧，Erik。”

“收着你的长篇大论吧，没人在乎。”男孩、或理应称之为少年——天呐，在Charles眼里，他们都还只是些孩子——轻蔑地泄出一丝嗤笑，低沉的声线里满是故作成熟的强硬，“你们大人总是觉得抱歉，然后再说上一堆废话——直说吧，你们要拿我怎么样？”

他不满地抱起双臂，摆出谈判的架势靠在了椅背上，单薄T恤下的肌肉线条随着动作饱满地显露出来。他单薄冷毅的唇线紧抿，笔直的横眉下是一双充满攻击力与不信任、却也深邃忧郁的灰绿色眼睛。少年底气单薄、故作威严的表情在他棱角分明的脸上，倒有些成年男性般的说服力。

Charles低头瞄了瞄手中的档案，短时间无法找出除了眉毛之外，过时照片上悲哀脆弱的圆脸男孩、与面前这个半成态的詹姆斯邦德之间的相似之处。他为那消失的圆润双颊惋惜了一秒，清了清嗓子，试图挽回自己大人的威严。

“Erik，警方已经关闭了Sebastian Shaw的福利与教育机构，并对他以往的恶行深入调查，在那里被收养的所有孤儿都会被社会公众服务部门重新安置——自然也包括你。”Charles平淡地阐述着近期新闻的事实，“你会得到一位新的监护人，转入西彻斯特高中。”

某个字眼霎时点燃了少年眼中的怒火，他握紧的双拳上青筋虬结——那看上去太有力了，不像一个未成年少年的手——Erik用低吼般的声音回应道：“他们会拿Shaw怎么办？”

Charles眨了眨他大大的蓝眼睛。“他自然要接受法律的制裁。在警方取证结束后，公诉程序就会开始了。”他专注地凝视进少年逼侧的目光里去，“他会得到应得的惩罚的。”

“你们国家的法律体系就是个笑话。”Erik咬牙切齿地顶撞回去，Charles捕捉到了他流利的英语下深埋的一丝德国口音，“他这种败类就活该被直接爆头，谁知道那些屁用没有的傻逼法官会不会觉得儿童实验能比绑架判得还短——”

“Erik，no！”Charles不满地拍上了桌面，他现在的脸沉下来了，“我们先不提你的词汇选择——虽然Erik，你完全有理由觉得愤怒——但是暴力不能解决一切问题，我相信陪审团和法官们一定能体恤你和那些孩子的遭遇，做出明公正义的判决。再说了，无论Shaw先生是怎样的人，不代表你就应该在他被捕后撬开他的豪华跑车，一通乱拆来泄愤，这依旧是破坏私人财产——”

Erik愤怒的鼻息都像头小公牛了，意识到自己的语气有些过于严苛，Charles重新靠向了椅背，试图用一个诙谐的微笑缓解当下剑拔弩张的气氛，“不过话说，你干得挺棒的，警察都说前盖的机械部分已经完全没救了，至少Shaw没法从铁窗后跳出来诉讼你——你的物理成绩怎么样？也许我该建议你大学报考机械工程专业。”

对面的少年冷笑一声，却也沾沾自喜地挑起了眉梢。“是吗？不错吧。”他不禁得意地咧出一个饱满的笑容，露出一排闪亮亮的牙齿，“跑车的引擎可难拆了——”

“Erik。”Charles低声喝住他，却也无可奈何地轻笑着摇头。那一瞬间，强撑出的坚硬外壳上露出了一丝天真与顽皮的缝隙，让这位不近人情的冷漠少年突然变得可爱起来。那些背负着沉重包袱的年轻人总是让Charles感到揪心，看到他们还能有轻松的一面，这是令人非常欣慰的。他希望Erik在离开Shaw的魔爪之后，有一天能放下他警戒的防御，他才17，又不是37了。

“如果我们再接着谈那辆报废的跑车，某位社工小姐就要觉得我在教唆年轻人的不良行为了。”Charles活泼地对Erik再次眨了眨眼，看着对方又恼人地恢复成了铁板般零度强硬的模样，“为你找到一位恰当的寄宿家庭之前，我们得一起做完这份心理评估。Erik，如果你不介意告诉我，你目前的……”

\--------

在被Moira的临时通知召回公众服务部的办公楼时，放下吃了一半的草莓蛋糕的Charles本是十分抗拒的，但对孩子们的担忧与责任感还是攀了上风。作为一位纽约州教育部特聘的咨询顾问，他平日的工作便是游走在西彻斯特郡的几所高中之间，为有着特别需求的孩子们设计教学项目与心理辅导。听上去是挺琐碎无聊的工作，他也不时怀念着在哥伦比亚短暂的教学生涯，但想起当年不曾拥有这些宽容与理解的妹妹，Charles精致的眉头便又要紧紧攒起来了。

他的工作使他与政府福利部门的Moira时常联手，帮助她所安置的孩子们适应新的环境，但Sebastian Shaw的案子把每个人都搅得措手不及——Charles若有所思地想着，郡里所有挂着蕾丝窗帘的主妇，估计都已经在她们精美的丝棉餐巾上，洒下了许多极具关怀的泪水：“就在我们这所有人的眼皮底下！那个疯狂的德国佬竟然拿那些可怜的孩子像小狗一样做实验，我们应该以他们的名义举办一场花园募捐……”

而Charles忘不了那个眼神凌厉的少年。他只坐椅子的前半端，身体前倾摆出威胁的架势，说话时双手握拳，狠狠地盯进你的眼睛里去——他就像一只被人反复踢打过后、故作凶猛的小狼狗，缩在阴影的死角里，对伸向他的每一只手都要咬上一口，全然不辨那只手是不是柔软的、也许只是想摸摸他凌乱的发卷和微微瑟缩的背脊。

一想起那双深邃漂亮、却不得安宁的绿眼睛，Charles便莫名地揪心起来。他看过调查组的简报，在过去的十年间，Shaw在他开设的孤儿院与配套的学校里，像个肆无忌惮的独裁者一样，在已然身世不幸的孩子们身上展开过各项试验，妄图以物理刺激或是心理操控激发他们的特殊潜能。这让Charles想想都要不寒而栗——他和Erik一同做了标准的心理评估，他是个坚强的孩子，没有这种情况下被压迫虐待的孩子常见的抑郁与自残倾向，反倒是充满愤怒、坚持自我，真是个倔强的小斗士。即便Erik是Shaw最早期的一批孩子，他依旧长成了一位英俊又聪明的年轻人，Charles不知道Erik这些年来是怎么过来的，但他隐隐约约地敬佩着那男孩内心里藏着的钢铁般的意志和力量。

话虽如此，悲惨的起源故事并不表示Erik可以有脏话连篇、蔑视尊长、破坏私有财产的特权。但既然自己是如此通情达理、关怀备至的大人——Charles不耐烦地顶开Moira办公室的门，气鼓鼓地想着——他自然得宽宏大量地原谅这位鲁莽的狼狗少年，和他在整个谈话过程中轻蔑嘲讽的微笑、惜字如金的回应、还有在自己脸上来回打量的目光（他最缠人的约会对象都没能这样黏糊糊地看着他），搭配着他最后告别时满是泛着寒光的尖利门齿的笑容，让Charles心里微微有点发毛。

“Moira，请别告诉我，今天又有需要我用人格魅力拿下的难啃的青少年。上一个好像不怎么管用。”Charles打算开门见山地表面立场。

“很可惜，Charles。我们要谈的就是他——关于Erik的领养问题。”Moira欢快地挥舞着一叠表格，“这附近所有带许可的寄养家庭，都被可怜的孩子们塞得满员了，幼儿优先，可Erik是他们之间最大的那个。他现在已经十七岁过半了，如果改走领养程序，在那些无穷无尽的程式之后，他就都要成年了，但在此之前，我们总不能让他被锁在政府福利办公室冰冷的长凳上过夜吧？”

Charles有种不好的预感。那种充话费送小孩的笑话这种时候已经不像个笑话了。

“我们和他解释了当下的处境，问他接不接受调往别处的寄养系统。但他说了，他一定要和你住，Charles，非你不行。”Moira幸灾乐祸地笑着，看着Charles总是圆满红润的脸颊一寸寸地白下来，“这倒是个好主意。我们可以走走后门、给你开个特殊的监护人许可，他冬天就满18了。当然啦，如果你仁至义尽，等把他送进大学前再把他踢出家门，也就半年多的时间。”

“在你下次告诉我要即将成为一个理论上的后爹之前，我能不能有点心理准备？”Charles眩晕地跌进宽大的皮椅里，不得不握紧座椅扶手，“Moira，你这里有藏起来的威士忌吗？”和这个特工般的女性争执是毫无意义的，他最好还是快点接受现实的好。

“我还以为你会挺开心的呢。”Moira喜气洋洋地端详着他——她能不开心嘛，现在这个烫手山芋是Charles的了，“既然你的妹妹总不在家，他也能给你家那幢像会闹鬼的大宅添点生气。再说了，他还蛮帅的不是嘛——你几百年没出去约会了？在家有个养眼的花瓶看着不也挺好吗？”

“Moira，我真不知道我是不是得怀疑你的职业道德。”Charles哭笑不得地揉搓着自己升温的脸颊，“你刚刚是在暗示我会像亨伯特•亨伯特*一样，去偷窥我被监护人年轻少艾的肉体吗？——话说，Erik什么时候来？我总得准备一下——”  
（*亨伯特·亨伯特：洛丽塔的男主2333）

“来，在这几个地方签字，他就是你的了。”Moira利落地把文件夹在他面前摊开，Charles撇见了Erik留下的瘦长签名。它们棱角尖锐，仿佛字如其人，“——他正和他的行李一起在等候室呢。”

“我就知道你预谋已久。”Charles咬牙切齿地把笔甩回桌上，“谢谢你送给我一个大麻烦。”

“我送给了你一个温馨美满的家庭。”Moira满足地收起文件，故作体贴地提示着炸毛的新晋后爹，“别让你可爱的小男孩久等了。”

“去你的，Moira。他比我看着更像27好吗？！”

\--------

当Charles全身无力地出现在等候室里，望向窗外的少年唰地回过头来，那直白凌厉的视线又像钢钉一般定在了Charles的脸上。他依旧穿着洗得发灰、有点过小的T恤，紧绷的布料勾勒出他胸肌的线条——按他发育的程度来讲，18岁以下便是儿童的法规算什么鬼，不过要是拿身材和外貌来分的话，Charles怕是要一辈子被未成年了。和上一次见面时的冷漠和戒备不同，这毛头小子竟然咧出了一个无比饱满的笑容来。Charles盯着Erik整整齐齐的21颗牙齿，恍惚中想起了那些将《大白鲨》归类为家庭电影的荒谬影评，并卑微地愿望自己将来半年的家庭生活不会重蹈《孤儿怨》的覆辙。

“我听说你硬要搬进我家。”他虚弱地评论着，“我能得到一个解释吗？”

Erik维持着他满是牙齿的笑容，语气一如既往地执拧而倔强：“我不要和别人一起。”

“为什么？Erik？”Charles觉得又迷惑又眩晕，陷入了磕磕绊绊地自言自语，“我们才见了一次面而已……啊，不是说我不关心你，但我们并不真的了解对方……”

“你不像别的大人。”Erik抬起头认真地看进他的蓝眼睛，Charles分辨不出他嘴角的笑意是玩笑还是嘲讽，“你就像童话故事里的人一样，天真又善良，别人说什么信什么。我觉得和你住在一起可以接受。”

这个回应让Charles哭笑不得，无法分别这是某种拙劣的夸奖还是另有深意，但他打算等回家后再厘清这团乱麻。然后Erik就唰地站起身来，像棵小杨树般的身量让Charles对局面微薄的掌控、也被他不得不昂头仰视的努力打破了。这个十七岁半的少年已经比他高了一个头，迈着一双长腿离去的步距让Charles不得不加快脚步地跟上。他指挥Erik把他微薄的行李（他所有的身家就只有一个运动包）放上后座，开车回家的路上格外小心地直视前方，忌讳转头就撞见少年瘦削的颧骨和饱满的上臂线条，却在后视镜里看到自己脸颊上加重的红晕，那层薄薄的皮肤莫名地害羞得发烫。

“我们去哪?”Erik有点不耐地看过窗外掠过的树木。

“我家住的有点偏。”Charles没好气地回应着，“是你硬要和我住的，别觉得我在绑架你。”

Erik冷笑一声，仿佛新晋监护人的回击是个有趣的笑话。Charles能感到少年灼辣的视线扫过他脸颊的红晕、握在方向盘上的短圆手指、还有他宽松的衬衫在小腹上堆起的皱褶，在终于被庄园入口的铁门转移视线时如释重负。

每个来到他家的客人多少都有些特别反应。Charles兴致勃勃地转过头去，看着Erik年轻的脸少见地暴露出有些不知所措的神情，他现在倒是闭不做声了，直到他们在通往喷泉的驾驶道上开了一半，才终于讪讪地开口了。

“你真的是童话故事里的人吗？”他难得表现得这么困惑，仿佛梦呓般地阐述着， “你有一座城堡。”

“Erik，这是我爸妈的庄园。”Charles得意洋洋地踩下刹车，而打蔫的小狼狗竟然在这么短的时间里迅速重拾了威风、在咬人的姿势上再就位了：“妈的，你这虚伪的大人，谁知道你有没有施虐的地牢什么的。”

“Erik，你的语言！”Charles皱紧了眉头向他厉声警示，但少年却置若罔闻，自顾自地打开了车门，从后座扯出行李，在发现Charles并未跟上时投回不耐烦的一瞥。Charles只好跳出前座，看着近在咫尺的家门，却满心渴望着自己书房里20年陈年的威士忌。他估计需要满满一杯的勇气，才能支撑自己好好思索清楚，该如何与这个登堂入室、嚣张跋扈的年轻人和睦相处半年的时光。

在西彻斯特一角的豪华庄园内，仓皇就任的监护人和他麻烦的大男孩的同居生活就这么正式开始了。

\---tbc---


	2. Chapter 2

我该如何饲养，啊不，照顾好一个高中生呢？

Charles苦苦思索，觉得今天梳子上的头发都多掉了几根。他真的很想在Erik面前好好表现，弥补他被可怕的Shaw剥夺的一切童年。即便他的工作总和孩子们打交道，但他依旧被Moira捉了个措手不及。Erik就这么空降进了自己的生活，说真的，去宠物领养机构带一只流浪狗回家都没法这么快，而他对面的卧室在一夜之间就多出了一位高挑健康、精力旺盛、因此极具搞事潜能的青少年来。可做为一个监护人的责任不仅仅只是定时喂食，Charles已经开始为这位年轻人的正确引导伤透了脑筋。

合格的监护人都会为他们的孩子做什么？牙齿矫正吗？想想Erik和大白鲨媲美的笑容，仿佛没这个必要。多喂他点健康食品？孤儿院的伙食怕不会很好，但他发育得也太着急了。啊，那他至少可以多陪陪他，像那些缺爱导致变态的电影告诉大家的，如果能让一个满怀戒备的孤儿感受到大人无私的爱，那他长大便不必报复世界，成为模范公民，从而避免反社会的反派人格的悲剧命运。

给Erik一个充满爱的家的念头让Charles动力十足。当他以前所未有的勤劳克服了对家务的惰性，把一间荒废已久的卧室收拾到勉强可以住人的时候，Erik只是全程坐在书房的沙发上，面无表情地盯着历史频道，仿佛古巴导弹危机比这间房子里的任何东西都要引人入胜。好吧，那也许可以理解，Erik并不清楚大宅庞大的储物间里复杂的收纳系统，没法有效地帮忙，而使唤刚刚领回家的孤儿打扫卫生，只能让自己看上去像灰姑娘的后母——Charles还是挺想给他留个好印象的。“Erik，来看看你的新房间吧。”他一边解开满是灰尘的围裙，一边轻快地通告着依旧紧紧抱着双臂的少年，而Erik只是拎起他的书包向他未来半年的居室走去，转身生硬地点了点头，呯的一声巨响后，Charles面对的便是一扇紧锁的木门了。

Charles有座城堡的这个事实仿佛惹怒了这位一文不名的孤儿。闭门不出的Erik在晚餐时才再度出现，木楞地盯着他们厨房餐桌上纸盒里的外卖披萨，久久却不动手。Shaw的孤儿院里难道有什么进餐的限制吗——Charles觉得有点揪心，示好地分了一片送到他的盘子里，而Erik飞快地吞掉食物后便又闪身上楼了，留下迟钝地消化事实的Charles和他喉管里酝酿了一半的委婉问询。用沉默来装酷的青少年真是令人受挫，于是Charles裹着绒毯坐在书房的小沙发上，在焦虑的作用下一个人吃掉了大半剩下的披萨，解气地看着动物星球里的母豹对着顽皮的小豹子啪啪打脸，在喝了三指高的威士忌纯饮后晕乎乎地爬上床架，竭力避免去想自己这样的发泄行为如何像一位逃避责任的油腻中年老爸。老天，他才当上一位青少年的监护人半天时间，难怪母亲们抱怨养孩子会让人加速衰老。

他们好歹坐在一起吃了早餐——精确地来说，是Erik吃了早餐。也许是Charles低估了青春期大男孩的食量，或许得怪Erik没有好好吃晚饭。餐盘才刚刚放下，他狼吞虎咽的吃相就把Charles看得目瞪口呆。嘴巴大的话吃饭更高效吗？还是他们在孤儿院里吃饭都要用抢的？Charles看得于心不忍，默默把自己的那份也推给了他，埋头猛吃的少年抬头瞄了他一眼，就算对城堡颇有微词，却也没法对早餐香肠说不——就在Charles盘算着，也许他该从小处入手，从饲养这步开始逐渐完善照料过程，并在脑海中浮想联翩地勾勒出他们和谐相处的未来时，他的老福特已经开到了西彻斯特高中的校门口，而两人间的第一次争吵就这么快地发生了。

“你不用来接我放学了。”Erik已经侧身扶在把手上准备出门，突然扔回一句话来。

“为什么，Erik？那你怎么回家？”Charles疑惑不解。

“这不关你的事。”他转过头来狠狠地盯着他。

“Erik！既然我是你的监护人，这就是我的事。”Charles皱着眉头，回以胡闹少年一个教育工作者最严肃的目光，“你在新学校的第一天就打算逃学吗？”

“不。”Erik生硬地回应着，却没有近一步解释的迹象。

“那好，虽然第一天就上课迟到不是什么模范行为。”伴随着车门再度落锁的声音，Charles不满地嘟起了嘴，“你要是不说，我就不开这门怎样？”

几番欲言又止下来，Erik终于撑不住了。没有耐性的年轻人啊，Charles看着他抿紧嘴唇，焦躁地抓乱自己的头发，最终垂头丧气地跌回椅背。

“我在第二大道那边的机械店里打工，我把我的摩托停在那了。”他没好气地嘟囔着。

“只是为了这个吗？这有什么不能告诉我的？”Charles吃惊地张圆了眼睛。

“你现在知道了，你会看不起修理工吗？”Erik讪讪地低笑着，讽刺而尖利的语调却没什么底气，“毕竟你有一整座城堡呢。”

Erik钢铁外壳下脆弱的自尊心啊。Charles轻轻摇头，一只手温柔地搭在了Erik的肩膀上，掌心传来少年防御的瑟缩，但还是坚持着维持这个友好的连接。他轻柔地安慰着他：“Erik，人人平等，我不会因为你是否需要谋求生计就另眼看你。你看到我有座城堡，但你有见我像个纨绔子弟吗？开豪华跑车？整天不务正业？我还不是和你一样天天到学校报道。去上课，Erik，还有5分钟铃声就要响了。”

Erik审视般地看着他的脸，当Charles的脸颊又要在那悠长且黏腻的视线下泛红的时候，闪身躲过了对方的手。他抓着破破烂烂的书包跳下车，连句再见都没说，而Charles盯着高挑青少年笔直的背影，任何有关礼仪教育的初步构想，当视线移到了那不可思议的细窄腰线上时，便不知道被抛到哪里去了。再往下就是健壮紧实的大腿，裤脚和破洞球鞋间露出了一大截嶙峋突兀的脚踝，当它们闪进了校门后的灌木阴影里，Charles才把快倾出车窗的自己拉了回来。

他努力让自己专注在两个念头上。我得给他买点新行头，Charles认真地想着，如果Erik再一直穿得像个贫民窟里跑出来的小孩，福利部门估计得怀疑Charles在虐待他的监护对象。再说了，过紧的衣服真的不会妨碍青春期的发育吗？而第二个念头是，Erik没告诉我几点回家。

他只喝了早餐红茶的空空荡荡的胃开始应景地收缩起来，Charles哀怨地趴倒在方向盘上。昨天的这个时候，他还是一条无忧无虑、自由任性的黄金单身汉，在学生看不见的地方，早餐吃冰激凌都没人管他。可士隔一夜，怎么就成了自己挨饿也要喂饱孩子的操心奶爸，像个更年期的妈妈一样有着创意无限的各种担忧，他此等的奉献精神之前藏在哪里？喂，如果他在当年约会的时候能有这般十分之一的上心，没准他现在就不会独守空房了。这感觉就像领养了一只小狼狗，本应抑制野性的缰绳太短，拴住的倒是主人。

\--------

新一天的工作日混混呛呛地过去了。Charles结束了在塞林中学的心理辅导时间，却暂时不想回到空空荡荡的大宅里去。他反复说服自己，他才不是跟踪狂式的家长，他只是想了解一下Erik的工作环境，并对他勤工俭学的精神予以鼓励，或许他只是想洗个车呢？

于是他快活地踩下油门，在城际高速的入口边左拐，却开进了个像废铁回收站的鬼地方。修车行宽敞的后院停着好些报废的古董汽车，Charles不禁打了个寒颤，希望被杀人越货的恐惧最好只是错觉。

就在他踏入门口的一刻，几个壮实的大汉不知从何处黑压压的汽车构件后冒了出来，离Charles最近的那个摘下了护目镜，用打量一只吉娃娃般的眼神将他上下审视了一番。Charles勉力挺直腰板，希望在那个小山般男人的眼中显得高大一点，可这努力只能是杯水车薪——在这个充斥着机油、铁锈和男性汗水的浓郁气息的空间里，面对着一帮满身灰尘、手持扳手的肌肉男，干干净净地裹在浅蓝衬衫里的教育工作者前所未有地怀疑着自己性征的显著程度。

“我、我是Erik的监护人。”Charles故作沉静地率先开口，“他现在在工作吗？”

“Ерік!”男人往更深的工作间里扯了一嗓子，Charles的心往下又沉了一点，“твоя принцеса!!!”*  
（乌克兰语：你的公主）

一个深厚的声音低低地回了一声“Kommen”，几下金属碰撞的声音之后，旁观的人群纷纷让开，方便Erik挤到Charles的面前来。他早上穿着的旧T恤现在已经脏兮兮的，脸上还沾着几抹黑色的机油，肌肤上的薄汗使紧实的肌肉线条更突出了——啊，他与那些健壮的维修工相较，看上去也并没有格格不入，反倒显得格外成熟，蕴含着深沉的力量。Charles不忍承认，这样的Erik英俊极了，即便他下一秒就想为这个念头狠狠掐自己的大腿。

“你来这干嘛？”Erik冷冷地问道。

“我就想来看看你。”Charles的舌尖突然像要涌上五百个问题：“你是怎么找到这个地方的工作的？别告诉我说，你和乌克兰黑手党还有点什么联系……喂，刚才那个人对你说了什么？”

“……”Erik沉默地低头看着他，没有回答任何问题，反倒无比生硬地下了逐客令，“现在你看过了，你该走了。”

“Erik，你不必非要在这种地方打工的。”Charles担忧地环顾四周，几个壮汉对上他的视线便低下头去，但那些从零件上方投来的偷偷摸摸的目光还是瞄得Charles脸颊发烫。他现在能切身体谅他的学生们在高中走廊的锁柜边，试图与对方搭话、却被路人围观的窘迫了——在这种充斥着偷窥欲与窃笑的注视下，他们俩无比纯洁的监护关系都能给盯出点暧昧来。

“这种地方？什么地方？”男孩不满地皱起眉头，他的抬头纹比Charles都要深了。

“不，Erik，我不是说这里不是正经……”Charles磕磕碰碰地想要谈吐周全，避免让自己越描越黑，“你还是个学生啊！西彻斯特高中的课后活动挺丰富的，你如果不工作的话，就会有大把的时间，你有考虑过练习什么运动吗？你要是喜欢摆弄零件，为什么不去参加机器人建模小组？”

“我要挣钱。”Erik牙关紧咬，“我得靠这个养活自己。”

天呐，Charles觉得有点眩晕，与性感汽车修理工相关的联想不由自主地掠过脑海。如果Erik要继续做着这份工作，该如何避免未来最糟糕的可能？他幻想着他的小男孩，穿着胸肌绷紧、被机油染污的紧身背心，散发着辛苦劳动后的汗水气息，被故意前来修车的中年妇女垂涎团团围住的景象，不寒而栗地打了个哆嗦。

“你不需要，有了我你就不需要。”Charles想迫切证明自己的诚心，友好地向他想要照顾之人伸出手去，Erik却忌讳地闪过了小臂。他现在看上去藏不住自己的愤怒了，一把攥住了Charles还停在空中的手腕，机油染上了白嫩的肌肤与干净的袖口，他满是威胁地低吼着：“那你凭什么愿意白白养我？！”

Charles不可思议地看着他阴郁燃烧着的绿眼睛，那里赤裸裸的脆弱与怀疑不像是这个冷漠强硬的大男孩会轻易暴露出来的。沉不住气的年轻人啊，憋不住话的保质期仅有一夜。“你穿成那样，我还以为你就是个普通的老师，结果你他妈有幢该死的城堡。你就别假惺惺了。”Erik自顾自地吼着他，手上的力度让他的骨头都觉得生疼，“该死的有钱人，收养孤儿难道是你们的一种爱好吗？操你的，Charles，你和Shaw都是，告诉我，你究竟想对我干些什么？”

Charles目瞪口呆地盯着Erik扭曲而痛苦的表情。脆弱撕破了他坚毅的伪装，露出了一个孤独的小男孩的内核。可怜的、没有被爱过的Erik，他觉得一切都是有条件的。这让Charles觉得无比心痛，在Erik发泄般的手劲下开始大口喘息，湛蓝的双眼湿润起来，这仅仅只是因为痛觉吗？

Erik攥着手腕粗暴地摇晃着他的身体，仿佛这样就能逼出一个着实的答案，他胜券在握地坏笑着看向无意抵抗的监护人，却撞上了那双泪光盈盈、满含深意的双眼。他们都同时僵住了。“不是你想的那样，Erik。我只想帮助你。”Charles低声喃喃，而Erik手足无措地松开了手指，在看到自己留下的暗红淤痕时，像触电般地缩回了手去。

“你该走了。”他照旧对自己的监护人低吼着，Charles却只是忧心地觉得他像被族群抛弃的受伤小狼，向前来关照的任何人龇牙、只为不想暴露伤口。他在Charles几欲开口时决绝地转过身去，只留下了一个瘦削直挺的背影。

Charles把他的沮丧咽回了嗓子里，在他懊恼地走向厂门的一路上，修理工们都纷纷转过头去。

\-------

Erik，Erik，你害怕我也会伤害你吗？

Charles静静地坐在书房的办公桌前，落地窗外的日影渐短。他在回家的路上买了些中餐外卖，理应与之共享的人，在饭点之时依旧未曾出现。他虽然不了解Erik，但还心甘情愿地无条件信任着他——也许他每天都超时工作，也许他只是想去兜兜风平静一下心神。Charles思来想去，发现再担心也无能为力——Erik并没有手机。于是他只好沮丧地在厨房桌上留下字条，坐在书房里默默等待。威士忌此时成了丈量时间的新刻度，入夜的大宅愈发阴冷起来，但他已经没有动力站起身来去把灯打开。他孤身一人，蜷缩在台灯微薄的光圈里，抗拒着仿佛无边无际的黑暗——这一切都让他思念起那个曾与他共同抵抗此间黑暗的人，泪水不争气地润湿了眼角，他真的好久没有这么多愁善感了。

酒精影响下冲动行事的神经操纵着颤抖的手指，拨通了那个他熟记于心的号码。

“Raven。”他咽下一口冰冷的液体，对着黑暗温柔地喃喃。

“最近还好吗？我好欣慰，你终于清了留言箱，有好几周我都没法给你留言了——我希望你在听。新学年开始了，西彻斯特最近发生了个大新闻，就连我也备受牵连了，哈哈。”Charles故作轻松地笑着，勉力压下舌尖的苦涩，“Moira让我帮她收留一个孤儿，不过他比当年的你要大多了。虽然他才17岁半，你要是见到他，估计会觉得他比我还要像个大人呢。不过他好像担心我对他另有所图，你说，我看上去像个会在家里藏着地牢的变态吗？我不知道他为什么会这么联想……哎，也许我知道。可怜的Erik，他让我想起了你，只是这一次，我希望我能够好好照顾他……”

他在这里顿了顿，不知该如何继续说下去。思虑的目光在房间里四处游离，定在了门口那个高挑瘦削的影子身上——他什么时候起就在那里的？

“你在和谁说话？”Erik的声音恢复成了他们初见时的淡漠与疏离，“还是说你喜欢自言自语？”

“那是我妹妹。”Charles慌乱地抬起头来，懊恼地发现自己错误地挂掉了电话，“我的母亲去世后，她不愿意住在这里。对不起，Erik，但你下次能不能先敲门？打扰私人通话毕竟不太礼——”

但是他的视线只是对上了Erik恍然大悟的脸。少年静静地端详了他无措的监护人几秒，唇齿因惊异而轻启，最终自信地点了点头，笃定地阐述着：“你很孤独。”

“什么？”Charles不解而迟缓地皱起了眉头。Erik带着一副懂得一切般的表情，向他古怪地一笑，退身关上了书房的门，留下Charles一人对着空空的酒杯，和一则被打断的留言。既然牛奶已经翻了，无计可施的大人沮丧地揉了揉脸——他得好好去洗个澡，在皮肤上的机油味完全消失后，再和自己特立独行的监护人谈一谈礼仪教育的问题。

而第二天早上，当Charles裹着睡袍和宿醉的偏头痛走进厨房时，却发现Erik已经早早坐在早餐桌上等着他了。他看向Charles的表情一如他们初见时淡漠而嘲讽，仿佛之前的一切都没有发生。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释一下设定~  
查查的职业大概有点像个辅导员吧~给有特殊需求的学生正确的引导并帮他们因材施教~  
他学生的“特殊需求”的类型比如小天才Hank，曾经是少年犯的Scott，正常的校园不良少年等等，还有就是需要他“特别关照”的小万了2333

Erik最后正了正头盔，狠狠踩下了机车踏板。从Xavier大宅到西彻斯特高中间空旷的林间公路极其适合骑行，他可以潇洒自在地飚上一会，直到融入车流之前再减缓时速。仅仅是为了这清晨和傍晚的飞驰，和他古板无趣的监护人的同居生活就还不算赖。

离开了孤儿院后，他突然拥有了大把前所未有的自由，可同时要忍耐的许多新鲜事物亦是前所未有，就比如他现在带着的这顶头盔。在短短几日的殷勤示好后，他好脾气又好说话的监护人终于露出了马脚。那天他在庄园门口的矮石墙上候着，将飙车进门的Erik逮了个正着。“你明明同意我骑车上学的！”Erik恼火地瞪着站在矮墙上的监护人——他不肯下来绝对是为了摆架子——而Charles只是好脾气地微笑着俯视他：“你的头盔呢？Erik。如果你执意要用极限车速碾乱我的草坪，你至少得带好头盔。这里有挺多土拨鼠洞的，我不想回家的时候发现你的摩托撞坏了任何一棵我喜欢的树，并看到仰望天空的脑震荡的你。”

然后他就从和孤儿院小礼堂同等面积的车库里翻出了这个傻不拉几的头盔，上面有一个大大的X符号，还有些不好意思地解释说这是他某段曾经的恋情留下的纪念品——他做好了万全的准备，最终还是无法鼓起勇气坐上那位狂野的加拿大人同样狂野的机车。Erik眼白一翻，妈的，他果然是个基佬，自己绝对不要顶着这彷如标记着家族纹章的头盔去上学。但当Charles眼泪汪汪地念叨起对Erik人身安全的忧虑，这比孤儿院舍监歇斯底里的大吼还要令人难以忍受。于是他在修车行用喷漆把头盔喷成了紫色，大摇大摆地带着焕然一新的它走进厨房，才让Charles令人满意地闭嘴了两天。

可一想起修车行，Erik就更来火了。他在某日下课后和往常一样，准时来到了工作地点，但他的老板却死活也不许他留下了。Erik瞟见工作台上Charles常去咖啡店的包装盒，额角的青筋都迸了起来。不知道Charles和他曾经的工友们说了些什么，还娘娘腔地带了外带咖啡和冷餐三明治妄图收买人心，鬼知道他是怎么妖言惑众的。

高大健壮的东欧男人拍着Erik的肩，话粗理不糙地试图安慰他，在他的耳边听来却只是像传染了Charles的话痨：Erik，你还年轻啊，和咱们可不一样。你好好念书，将来当个工程师或是律师，不要因为修车耽误了。你小子现在享福了，可别忘了兄弟们。不过如果哪天蜜糖老爹厌倦了你，把你扫地出门，欢迎随时回来工作。哈哈，咱和你开个玩笑。他看上去是个好人，你可别欺负他——还有啊，他那辆老福特估计开到冬天就得抛锚了，他打算来翻修的话，我们可以给他打个折。

现在可好，本就举目无亲的Erik连他哥们的胳膊肘都在往外拐。年少失业的孤儿满腹牢骚地回到城堡，而这背后的始作俑者只是快活地摊开收藏的一叠外卖菜单，任Erik随意挑选最喜欢的一家，庆祝他从修车行顺利毕业。可Erik并不了解美式中餐、泰国菜、东南亚菜、美式匹萨、意式匹萨、土耳其烤肉、印度咖喱等各式料理与味蕾的互动，所以最后还是Charles点的菜，虽然他在接下来的一周里把剩下的种类也尝了个七七八八——Charles的厨房在早餐时间外几乎只是摆设，他是怎么靠点心和垃圾食品活到现在的？既然Erik不工作后的闲暇时间多了起来，和Charles吃晚饭仿佛变成了义不容辞的义务，在连续几夜的争执后，他终于在经验丰富的教育工作者面前败下阵来，不得不任Charles在第二天将自己介绍给机器人建模小组的组长Hank McCoy。妈的，他们俩之间谁才是孩子，明明他的年龄才应该拥有狗狗眼的特权。

他和那个竹竿眼镜仔见面的第一眼，就知道他们一定会相看两厌。Hank看向Charles的目光专注而炽热，呼之欲出的景仰与爱慕之情让Erik几乎想要把白眼翻到脑后，而面对崇拜对象赞赏有佳的边缘问题少年，他的眼里就满是不解和戒备的瑟缩了。在他们干巴巴地打了招呼后，Erik扭头就去选课办公室注册了辩论社，他才不打算束手就擒，任Charles在潜移默化中掌控他的一切。

等着瞧吧，Erik会让他好好学着，随便往家领的孩子又不是有待驯化的宠物小狗，自己永远不会向那个道貌岸然的控制狂矮子言听计从。Erik斗志十足地以一个漂亮的小幅甩尾滑进停车场，在最边缘的车位边停下。就在他弯腰将摩托锁在禁止违停的标识杆上时，他看到了向他走近的两双重金属短靴与一双白色的高跟鞋——典型的问题少年装扮——他们仨一定是从附近便于吸烟的校园死角那儿过来的，而Erik懒得和任何人有所牵连。

“看看谁想当学校里最酷的一个。”为首高大少年的脸色像个冲浪选手般红得透亮，拖着一腔带着俄国口音的英语，要不是Erik在修车行和一帮东欧移民混得熟络，他估计就已经把他说话的语气当做挑衅了，“你的机车很赞，是从哪里搞来的？”

Erik深吸一口气，直起身来。他迎面顶上了这看似来者不善的三人组，对方背后的西裔长发少年和金发冷面少女只是面无表情地盯着他，“让开。”

“别这么冷漠嘛，新来的。”红脸少年咧着嘴笑了笑，倒像个恶魔般不怀好意，“我们都听说了，大新闻，da？你是用孤儿院里的零件自己搭出的摩托吗？”  
（da？：俄语的是吗？）

“关你屁事。”Erik没好气地回应，想直穿过面前单薄的人墙，但那人朝他的去向侧了一步。“别走啊，Erik。我们只想表达下关心。喂，那个变态真的有给你们用过电击疗法吗？”

Erik直直地一拳打了上去。

所以现在放学后的大好时光，他们四人却都困在禁闭室里，大眼瞪小眼地像要把对方盯出个洞来。教务主任抱着手臂，审视过红脸少年脸上的纱布和Erik僵硬的坐姿：“我希望你们能利用这次禁闭学会和对方好好相处——Erik，Dr. Xavier还向我特别关照过，如果你滋事打人，就和你转告：暴力不是一切的解决方式。啊，他猜的没错，你果然等不及动手了。好了，在接下来的一个小时里，你们最好都老实一点。”他转身带上了门，压着门轴嘎吱声响起的是金发少女的一声冷笑。

“Azazel，还对自己的搭讪水平盲目自信吗？”她的语气带着事不关己的淡漠，却也藏不住幸灾乐祸的弦外之音。

“Erik，Janos。这是Emma。”一贯沉默的西裔少年潇洒地将长发甩过肩膀，点了点自己和他的朋友们，向Erik友好地伸出手去，“Azazel嘴贱，你别管他。”

“我只是对他在变态孤儿院的遭遇深表同情而已。”脸还肿着一边的少年模模糊糊地嘟囔着，“男人不打不相识。现在我们的关系更近一步了，哥们。”

Erik的嘴角抽搐了一下，紧握双拳的手并没有打开。“你们关我屁事？”他简洁明了地表达了自己的质疑。

“我们就该是一伙的，同志。”Azazel死皮赖脸地接了下去，“等过几周天冷了，我们就可以一起嘲笑X教授的古董着装了。”

“他现在看上去还算正常，你得等到他穿羊毛开衫和粗呢外套的时候。”Janos好心地解释附和着。

“X教授？”这突如其来的友谊让Erik云里雾里。

“就是Dr. Xavier。”Emma优美而清冷的声音悠悠响起，她怕是这里唯一懂得如何正常说话的人了，“他所负责的有‘特殊需求’的学生们一起给他起了这个绰号，他之前在哪里的大学当过教授什么的。我们都得定期和他面谈——他也和你说了那些‘你的潜力无与伦比’之类的鬼话了吗？”

“……没、没有？”Erik努力维持着死板的表情，仿佛听人对那个老好人品头论足毫无好奇之意。

“也许你本身就已经是‘特殊需求’了。”Janos若有所思地点了点头，“我们可不像McCoy或是Summers那类人——他们看他的眼神就像已经爱上他了。他可不能指望甜甜圈和几句好话就能诱拐人改邪归正的。”

“他废话太多。”Erik赞同地嘟囔着，和这帮奇怪的少年们达成了某种微妙的共识。

“所以他们给你找了个寄养家庭吗？”Azazel还是放不下坑惨了他的执念，“我能猜出来，养着五六个小孩的中年MILF，往家多收孩子只是为了用政府的救济金买大麻——如果我猜对了，你能顺点出来吗？”

“不，他家就他一个人。”Erik对着他的跳跃思维地皱起了眉头。

“他？”Emma难得严肃了起来，而Janos已经接过了她的话茬，“一个单身汉收养你，是想招你做苦力吗？”

“不。他很有钱，我肯定他有雇人来打扫大宅的。”Erik有点不太适应这过快熟络起来的人际关系，只能尽量以简洁的回应维持距离。

“我觉得这可能另有隐情。”Emma颦起了她精致的眉毛。

“你是住进了蓝胡子的城堡吗？”Azazel兴致勃勃地问道，蹩脚的理论以他的俄国口音说出来更显蹊跷，“富裕的独身男子，神秘的大宅，他想对你图谋不轨怎么办？像故事里讲的那样，让年轻的男人住进他的城堡，再沐浴在他们的热血里面……”

“闭嘴吧，Azazel。”Emma冷冰冰的一瞥就令他安静了，“你想说的究竟是德古拉还是巴托里伯爵夫人？”  
（巴托里伯爵夫人：传说谋杀折磨了500多位少女，相信沐浴在处女血里可以永葆青春。）

Erik饱经坎坷的孤儿生涯里没什么能吓得倒他，此时却因同学狂野的幻想目瞪口呆了。他几欲开口，不知如何解释自己的处境，而最终说出却只是：

“我的监护人就是X教授。”

“我的老天。”Azazel发出一声怪叫，Janos蹬了他一脚，提醒他在教导主任来审查前保持音量，却只让他一头栽下了凳子，换来了Emma另一声冷冰冰的嗤笑。

爱尔兰谚语说，没有哪一种友谊的基础比有着一个共同的敌人更稳固。结束禁闭的四人组窝在Erik摩托附近的停车场角落，分享着Emma的女式薄荷香烟。在高中校园里，一起偷偷抽烟就像是某种心照不宣的入会仪式，尼古丁奇异的放松感让特立独行的少年们也享受起了当下的陪伴来。当Erik和他们吐槽本以为看上去好欺负的X教授，当自己在第一次见到Xavier家的城堡、还以为他会是和Shaw一样有钱的变态时，三个人十分理解地点了点头。

“我父亲有钱的客户都玩得可疯了，我打赌他也没少去过那种派对，他和母亲都各玩各的。”富家问题少女Emma肯定着Erik的理论，“按他的家世和社交圈，说X教授是只纯洁的小绵羊完全就是鬼话。你和他住了快两星期了吧？他有什么不正常的地方吗？”

Erik回想着清晨赖床、深夜里因为看电视或是读书而睡倒在沙发上、对周边所有好吃的外卖餐厅如数家珍的单身青年的种种行迹，不解地摇了摇头。

“他好像没什么朋友，也不约会，喜欢喝酒，除了可以坐在沙发上完成的事情之外没什么别的爱好，每隔几天都给他妹妹留点自说自话的留言。说真的，他活得就像个临近退休的教授老头，开着辆破破烂烂的老福特，谁他妈能猜出来他竟然是个该死的有钱人。”Erik絮絮回溯，在定论上吐出一个完美的烟圈，Azazel赞赏地对他搓了个响指，“我想他一个人住很孤独。”

“但这还是很蹊跷。”Janos认真地盯着他的眼睛，“你当时想跟他回家，而他毫无怨言地就把你领回去了。这种自找麻烦的事情，就算他是X教授，说他只是日行一善，这谁能信啊？”

Erik的思绪飘到了他的监护人吃力地收拾房间时，双颊上因运动泛起的湿润红潮，还有每次Erik出现在晚餐桌上时，那双抬头时点亮的灿烂的蓝眼睛。X教授友好善良得不真实，虽然Erik现在觉得他应该没有地牢，但他一定有副衣柜里的骷髅。照顾小孩并不能和织毛衣、踢足球、泡夜店等活动并列归类为成年男人的一种无伤大雅的爱好的。

“如果你还担心他是变态，那你最好去发现他的把柄。”Emma款款道来，“你应该摆出受害人柔弱的姿态，看他会不会占你便宜。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”Azazel瞪圆了眼睛盯着她，又转头去看Erik饱满的肱二头肌，”这镜头我不敢想像。你们见过柯基上德牧吗?”

Erik猛地被口中的烟气呛到了，他咳得泪水涟涟，Janos友好地拍着他的背。在他终于敛起一目凶光射向出言不逊的大小姐时，却被她同样凌厉的目光瞪了回来。

“别摆出这幅急不可待的样子。”她稍作嫌弃地拉着嘴角，“你就那么期待年长成熟的教授对你年轻健美的肉体伸出黑手吗？还是说孤儿总得有些恋母情节？”

这下轮到Janos把可乐噗了出来。Emma瞥了他一眼，将短短的烟头举到嘴边，“妈的。”她狠狠地咗了一口，“ 好不容易来了个能和我的颜值比肩的帅哥，结果又是基佬。”

“我……” Erik将要开口，却被Azazel一把捂住了嘴。

“别和她争，她总是知道的。”他劝诫地说。“——就像读心一样。”Janos总结性地附和。

“你们为什么这么上心？”Erik满腹狐疑地掂量着他的新晋损友。

“当你拿着与X教授的性爱录像，在上交警局之前记得先给我们看看。”Azazel大大咧咧地宣告着，“在你把他引诱到床上前，我们会助你一臂之力的。 ”

“你们真的相信他会是个坏人？”Erik小心翼翼，不想流露出更多疑惑。

“不是你担心他是个变态的吗？”Janos若有所思地回应着，“不过他人太好了，如果知道他的阴暗面会很有趣。”

“我只想看他脸红的样子罢了。”Azazel哈哈大笑，Emma的唇角勾出了一丝耐人寻味的弧度。Erik狠狠摇了摇头，吐出了最后一个烟圈，将烟头碾碎在脚下。

如果再不走，他就要错过饭点了。

\--tbc--


	4. Chapter 4

Charles最近很烦心。

就算他成天的主业就是琢磨该以哪种方式开口，才能把话送到那些选择性耳聋的年轻人的心里去，让他们青春期的大脑在荷尔蒙的风暴间隙稍稍转上几圈，去到适合的渠道上纾解多余的精力——但某些过分早熟的年轻人的脑子像是带着一顶屏蔽一切心电感应的头盔，自己从来没能读清他的心思，这让Charles觉得前所未有地挫败。

这躁恼直观地反映在他吃甜点的频率之上。在找到能让Erik对他敞开心扉的教育方式之前，Charles估计得率先调查一下那些健康邪教般、“零努力不节食”的健身方法了。在和Moira的例行会面时，他试探地想打听职业女性间的瑜伽潮流，而精干矫捷的女强人满含深意地笑着，邀请他去和自己参加为期一月的马拉松强化训练营。这让Charles讪讪地靠上椅背，不安地搅化着伯爵茶里的蔗糖，怀疑着自己生命中那些过分强势的女性们，是否反向激发出了他内心深藏的母性？

“所以，你和Erik相处如何？” Moira啜了一口她的美式黑咖，而Charles的糖匙跌出了茶杯。

他会告诉Moira他们还可以，至少这位孤儿还没有在饮用水里下毒、或是火烧大宅的迹象，他卑微的愿景已经满足了。而事实上，生活上的Erik是个格外省心的室友。孤儿院的戒律让他养成了格外规整与整洁的作息习惯，当Charles偶尔带着轻微的宿醉、踏着最后一轮闹钟蹚进厨房里时，Erik已经把他的那一份早饭留在了一旁，在出门上学时生硬地挤出一句道别。即使他们之间不信任的隔阂略有舒缓，但他对他的印象还总停留在初见时戒备的小狼狗上。

自从不去修车后，Erik除了飙车上学时才有点不良少年的风范，不知是不是他的德国血统冥冥中起了点作用，竟然出乎Charles意料地按部就班。除了辩论俱乐部集会的几个晚上，他几乎都能按时回家，雷打不动地和Charles一起吃晚饭，听完监护人絮絮叨叨完这一天和其他孩子取得的进展后，才把自己关在房间里。他就像任何一个普通的高中生一样，有着任何普通高中生的懒散和冷漠，Charles已然习以为常，既然Erik有好好做作业，那他就该随他去。纵使他和自称“地狱火”的小团体混在一起偶尔做点傻事（这浮夸名字一定是Azazel起的），Charles可以把一切归咎于不管不顾的年轻，直到某些绝对不容忽视的问题出现——

“Erik，我要给你买点新衣服。”

那是个怡人倦懒的周日早晨，Charles从晨报上故作镇定地抬起头来，想要以一副云淡风轻的架势来抖出某个略显微妙的问题。煎蛋少年扭过细腰转过脸来，在Charles洗得褪色的印花睡袍上扫视了一番，他性感淡漠的薄唇有时和他的冷语一样刻薄。

“不。”Erik干脆地拒绝了，太阳蛋的另一面利落地啪地打在锅底。

“Erik，我只是觉得，既然你还在长身体，你需要一些合身的、给你成长空间的衣服——”，Charles痛苦地揉着太阳穴，不知是否该把在他眼底反复游荡、并且不该使其他青春期的少男少女分心的现实阐明得更清楚一点，“再说，快要入秋了，我看你旧夹克的袖子都要掉了。”

“绝不。”Erik把锅铲匕首般地抵在平底锅上，“你要是想把我打扮成你这模样，我会成为全校的笑柄的。”

Charles无奈地摊倒报纸，委屈的狗狗眼盯着异常严肃的年轻人，他身后穿来煎蛋和香肠诱人的香气，也许现在不是和自己的被监护人吵架的时候，“那你想怎么办？”

“我自己去买。”

而这就是更棘手问题的初始。如果培育高中生是教育工作者的某种养成游戏，那Erik一定是地狱难度级的。Charles给了Erik两张百元大钞，寄希望于简朴的孤儿朴素的审美，却在第二天的晚餐桌上懊悔自己没有高度近视。

“Erik，你不能这样……”

“我怎么了？”敷衍的少年头也没回，他正忙着舒展着修长的肢体，从碗柜高处取耐热玻璃锅来热千层面，T恤随手臂的动作扯上去了一节，腰线深深的阴影和线条流畅的臀线完美地连在了一起。

“天呐，你竟然这样在学校里过了一天！”面红耳赤的Charles把滚烫的脸颊埋在了掌心里，拐弯抹角的有效期早该过了，“你不能穿着让别人一眼就看出你割了包皮的裤子出门！”

“这就是你想说的？”过度发育的高中生若无其事地靠上了流理台，嚣张地交叉起笔直的长腿，Charles咬紧下唇，操纵视线勉力抗拒着某处昭然若揭的凸起难以规避的磁场，对上Erik漫不经心的眼神，看着他不紧不慢地抱起双臂，肱二头肌在贴身的金属乐队T恤下绷紧成形，“看得这么仔细，你这么关心我啊。”

“Erik！”Charles低吼出声，在意识到自己的失态后正颜端坐，虚弱地弥补着大人的威严，“我、我虽然夸张了些……总之，Erik，在学校这么穿是不妥当的。”

“哦，那好。”Erik极为少见地表达了同意的观点，并灵活运用了他辩论社里精练出的逻辑，“我就在家里这么穿好了。”

从此，Erik的四分之一个臀周在Charles的面前若隐若现了一周，它们在拿取水槽下的清洁剂时、花园里日光浴的躺椅上、摩托车后座上等各时各地顽固地昭示着自己的存在，迫使Charles对自己被监护人纤削的细腰产生了更深的了解。他现在闭上眼都能描绘出那对深深腰窝的确切位置，比自己曾经见过的任何男模颇具商业价值的肉体都要印象深切，实话实说，那真是一截不可思议的腰板——

而这就是问题所在。Charles在Erik上学时帮他换洗了全套的新床单，只为替自己的被监护人洗衣服找一个欲盖弥彰的借口。并在折着Erik一叠洗得发灰的旧T恤和四角裤时，气恼地加强了烘干机的温度，委婉地杜绝了Erik再穿上那条裤子的可能。天杀的，他想要给Erik买新衣服的目的，不是让他用更紧的裤子来代替很紧的裤子的。

Charles闷闷不乐地拨通了Moira的电话，以赞助她马拉松训练的全套行头利诱得了她的助力，还得避重就轻地装出一副“我从未被养子的臀围所扰”的正常监护人的坦然，当她在三种不同剪裁的牛仔裤前游移不定时耐心等待。“幸亏我丈夫和你的小男孩身材差不多，”Moira将最终黑色的选项放在了他怀中的衣物堆上，购物力彷如女性这种生物的异能，那三条裤子在Charles眼中都一模一样，

“当你想改变你男人的穿衣风格，千万别问他的意见，直接把你想让他穿的东西塞进他的衣柜吧！”她从Charles手里夺走棕色的羊毛开衫，把一件灰色的棉质帽衫塞进他的手里，“你得让他和同龄人穿一样的东西。”于是Charles把它和半打基本款的T恤、全新的内裤和袜子、合身又不太过合身的牛仔裤等行头一起，统统放进了也许是自己祖父遗留下的五斗柜里，期望着自己的努力能勉强合乎一个青少年的心意。

在接下来的几天，Charles的眼睛终于得到了梦寐以求的安宁。Erik乖乖地穿上了裤子，虽然在浅灰色居家休闲裤遮掩下的臀线依旧圆润养眼，但它们至少不是像被粗线高亮标出了，Charles也可以将自己的视线集中在新一期的《人类遗传学报》上。当他在另一个周日煦暖的阳光下懒散地踱进厨房时，可是一点都没做好心理准备——

“我的老天！Erik！你得穿上点衣服！”Charles绝望地闭上了眼睛。少年细腰上的薄汗随着转身的动作暧昧地一闪，他的肱二头肌饱满而结实——事实上，在满身汗水和阳光的映射下，Erik精瘦健美的肉体上每一丝利落的线条都分外鲜明——虽然Charles总是揶揄他长得太急，但Erik真的英俊极了。久违的干渴在青年欲语还休的唇齿间灼散开来，而Charles只愿当那是宿醉的缘故。

“煎香肠的时间太长了。”Erik漫不经心地说，扬了扬左手上轻量的哑铃，Charles眼睁睁地盯着一滴汗落下少年支棱的锁骨，滑过胸前淡褐色的凸起，“我在顺便举铁。”

……

“所以，你和Erik相处如何？” 

Moira桌下的一脚让Charles收回了神游——该死，这高跟短靴的杀伤力——他尴尬地喝了一大口茶，每当想起Erik时的口干舌燥都快成了他新生的条件反射。

“还是老样子。对了，谢谢你选的衣服。”Charles干巴巴地回应道。

———

Erik快要失去耐心了。

他的小团伙缩在Azazel家狭小的阁楼里——没人想对付Janos家里数不清的小崽子们，而Emma过分整洁的房间会让你紧绷着不敢坐下——Erik接过Azazel手里的烟卷，随着叹息吐出一口长长的烟气来。

“教授竟然不喜欢我们帮你挑的那条裤子？”Azazel不可置信地挑起一边眉毛，“Emma都勉强同意你有个很赞的屁股了。”

Erik紧抿嘴角，装作没有看见Azazel在Emma冰冷的眼刀下打的哆嗦。当那条裤子“出乎意料地缩水”之后，他穿着老旧的监护人立马不声不响地给自己买了Emma都要嫉妒的新牛仔裤。一个人的审美不可能一夜之间基因突变的，Erik只能将此归咎于Charles的蓄谋已久。

“那无上装表演呢？”Azazel不屈不挠。

“他像遭遇暴露狂的女高中生一样跑回自己的房间了。”Erik低头抖掉烟灰。

“所以我们不得不接受残酷的现实，你心怀忌惮的衣冠禽兽，到头来真的只是无害的小绵羊了吗？”Azazel失望地垂下头。

“我越来越迷糊了，”Janos终于从娱乐八卦杂志上抬起头来，“我们这么积极地想让X教授成为登记在案的未成年人性犯罪者，这对Erik有什么好处？”

“我也不知道。”Erik故意忽视掉Emma嘴角的一抹满含深意的冷笑，却心里重温起自己刻意未和他们透露的、那白皙肌肤上蔓延开的一抹红晕。虽然Charles没有做出任何出格的举动，但他的视线也曾在自己身上难舍地游离。每当Erik注意到他满脸通红地装作若无其事，将脸半埋进报纸或食物，却不禁地再度抬眼偷看时，某种莫名的得意便搔得他的心壁微微发痒。Erik罪恶地享受那闪避的慕视，嗯，只有一点点。

“我有个主意。”Emma长长的水晶指甲捏起Azazel丢下的花花公子杂志，封面上戏水的泳装女郎们招摇着婀娜的身姿，“你们应该报名参加这周的洗车募捐活动，让X教授一定要来。我可以观察一下他的反应。”  
Erik的心突然一沉——他真的要让这帮损友看到只有他知道的Charles吗？但Emma没给Erik回答的时间，她自顾自地说了下去，翻开的杂志内页里，白衣高挑的美人倚在鲜红的古董跑车上：“他为什么还开着那辆破车？如果我也像他一样住城堡，我至少要开一辆劳斯莱斯。”

他怕是躲不开了。

\------

“你知道这周六的洗车募捐吗？”

当Erik冷不丁地在炒面上方丢过这个问题，Charles微微感到意外。他的小男孩即使有了自己的小团体，也还是个小孤狼般独来独往的性子，他不像是会对公益感兴趣的那种年轻人，Charles不能虚伪地认为自己真的对Erik产生了什么潜移默化的影响。

“我会很乐意支持你的，Erik。”Charles诚恳地回答道。

“嗯。”Erik嘴里塞着最后一口炒面，含含糊糊地应了一声。他把吃得干干净净的空碟放进洗碗机里，在快要走出厨房门口时方才宣布：“周六上午十点，西彻斯特高中停车场。”

他的语气决断而笃定，就像认定了Charles一定会去一样。

而Charles从来不想让他的孩子们失望。周六早晨，他在和塞勒姆中学几位学生的会谈有些延时，导致他到达西彻斯特高中时已经将近正午，操场上的孩子们已经忙得热火朝天了。这怕是今年漫长的秋季中最后回暖的一天，看着那些穿着运动短裤、吵吵嚷嚷的年轻人们，Charles心头有些酸楚，冲动地想感叹一下自己飞逝的青春。

“Dr. Xavier！”

Charles应声减慢了车速，看见Alex快乐地挥舞着双臂，边上是紧张地扶着眼镜框的Hank，羞怯地向自己微笑，于是摇下车窗向他们点头问好。当少年们发现他没有停下的迹象时，Hank失落的神情就像别人抢了他的化学课本了。

Alex已经迫不及待地冲到他的车窗前，他向来是个直截了当的孩子：“Dr.，我们可以帮你洗车吗？”

“Alex，谢谢你的好意。我相信你和Hank一定会干得非常认真。”Charles温和地注视着他沮丧的眼睛，“可惜真不好意思，我答应了要支持Erik，你有看见他吗？”

“我不觉得他需要你的支持。” Alex气鼓鼓地嘟囔着，他和Hank面面相觑，默契地向一旁不情愿地瞥去。是Charles最初疏忽了，Erik的小团伙丝毫不难发现——穿着白色热裤、在车盖前舒展身姿的Emma就像面移动的广告牌。Erik将头埋在引擎盖里琢磨着什么，而Janos和Azazel正在往其后的第二辆车上浇水。他们是操场上唯一有排队的小组了。

Charles不该看得那么仔细的。Erik今天穿了他新买的运动短裤——既然要在炎热的气温下体力劳动，这也无可厚非——但他上身穿着一件不知从哪里来的紧身白色背心，这套简单暴露的着装让他高挑矫健的身材在一帮高中生里更突出了。利落的肌肉线条使他笔直修长的双腿看上去分外坚韧有力，和纤窄的腰身形成鲜明对比的、是他宽阔平实的肩背——虽然Hank也身形高挑，Alex算得上健壮结实，Erik和他们比起来，已经提前塑就了成人般的魅力……Charles狠狠眨了眨眼睛，瞥见了远处树荫下和他把视线投向同一处的少女们，印证了他的判断并不是一种自我偏见的错觉。

——他果然看得太过专注了。Erik直起背脊，仿佛察觉到了什么似的转过头来，正正好对上了自己的眼光。Charles握在方向盘上的手指打了个战栗，而下一秒他的被监护人就面目阴沉地冲着这边来了。

Charles跳出了车门，眼睁睁看着Erik立定在Alex和Hank的身侧，觉得某种低压气旋开始在自己身边成形。他的被监护人冷冷地看了自己一眼，然后迎上了Alex不满的怒视，丝毫没有让步的迹象。

“他是我的。”Erik低沉地说。

“没这个规矩！”Alex低吼着反驳道，Hank忍不住拉住了他的手腕。

Charles无奈地看着为自己吵起来的两方青少年，脚下所站的方寸土地仿佛马上就要成为风暴的中心。他竟然觉得有些受宠若惊，没想到在二十好几的尾巴上，还能体验几秒成为深受拥戴的高中drama queen的错觉。

“他的车只能我来洗。”Erik强硬地重复着，“他该死的老福特这么破，你一定会搞进水或洗散架的。”

Alex咬牙切齿地握紧了拳头，却在专业人士前漏下了气来。Erik干脆利落地拉开车门，坐进驾驶座直径开走了Charles的坐骑，留下未得一言的Charles和自己学生大眼瞪小眼。

“我去给你们买些饮料吧。”Charles只能这么说。

当他提着一打饮料从自动售货机回来，Azazel和Janos正用水龙头打起了水仗。Charles微笑着向一旁无聊地玩弄发卷的Emma打了招呼，问她要不要喝些什么，却只得到了高中美人典型的敷衍摇头。这时的Azazel仿佛突然发现了他的存在，他尖着嗓子的怪叫惊到了Janos，手中的水管方向一转，正好把身旁的Erik浇了个浸透。

“Scheiße!” 

瞧着Erik用母语诅咒的劲头，Charles觉得他没有冲上去给那两人一个教训，只是因为他发现了自己的存在。哎，要是自己被淋成那样，再好的脾气怕是也想出气打人——Erik的全身都湿透了，吸水后的布料紧贴在皮肤上，让他的肌肉线条和双腿间的凸起愈发明显了，白色的背心已然变成了半透，隐约露出年轻人健康的肤色，Charles几乎能看清他胸前淡褐色的乳晕……

然后他就记不得之后发生的大部分的一切了。他有镇静自若地依旧留给他们饮料吗？还是狼狈地跑走了？Charles不忍回想，在仿佛世纪般漫长的等候时间里，他选择了与Alex和Hank混在一起，在他们擦洗车盖时有一搭没一搭地聊天（这弥补了他们没能为他洗车的失落，Hank终于没有那种受委屈的幼兽般的表情了）。他故意背对着Erik的方向，不能分辨自己究竟在躲避什么，直到Janos来到他面前，传达他的老福特已经准备就绪，Charles就像只鸡棚里偷吃未果的狐狸般仓皇逃开了。

最后当他缓缓地倒入车道时，Erik正耐心地和一位父亲解释离合器噪音的问题。他的声音磁性沉稳，节奏徐缓，在Charles耳中分外成熟可靠。

\-----

当夜的晚餐如他所料的如坐针毡。Charles不知怎样开口，也不敢抬头看他的小男孩的表情。于是他们少见沉默地吃完了一餐，还是Erik率先打破了这无言。

“你没呆到最后。”

Charles偷偷瞄着他的脸，紧绷的表情并未遮掩眼底的失落，于是自己的回答也因愧疚而磕绊了：“我、我有个辅导项目。”

“你在周六下午从来没有辅导项目。”

“Erik……”

“我们得了募捐的第一名。”年轻人的轻描淡写多半是脆弱的伪装，“不过这没什么。”他把一张拍立得推到桌子中间——它怕是倒扣在他的手边好些时候了。

“噢，Erik。这真的很了不起。”Charles隔着桌子向Erik伸出手去，覆上他的手臂时感觉一丝瑟缩，但少年并没有抽身回避。他用力地握了握，希望能传递出自己诚挚的肯定，“你真的很能干，我看到了，大家都很信任你。”

他酷酷的小男孩能承受孤儿院多年的磨砺，却突然承受不起这短短的夸奖了。Erik轻轻地移开了自己的手臂，唰地站起身来。“我去做作业了。”他离去的那么匆忙，好像这样Charles就不会注意到他脸上的红晕似的。

Charles方才伸手去够Erik留在桌上的照片，小小的画框里，Azazel拿着一个夸张的No.1标识，自豪地对镜头比着摇滚手势，他的两边是有着标准车模姿势的Emma和侧身装酷的Janos。最右侧才是Erik，他眉头紧锁地看向镜头，双手插在口袋里，仿佛他与身边人漠不相关。

Charles轻声笑了，起身把这张照片定在了冰箱上。它被及时贴、外卖单、和修理工名片团团围绕着，倒像一张青少年摇滚乐队的专辑封面。这些酷酷的小毛头们从没他们自认得那么尖锐，Charles细细地盯着图上Erik指甲盖大小的脸，温柔地想着。也许Erik把看到他窘迫的表情当成了一种消遣，但孩子们终究要长大的。就算是戒备的小狼狗Erik，也能结交到新朋友，而Charles会尽全力帮助他，让他从今以后重拾自由，选择自己的人生道路。

而他至少可以选择那个男孩会怎么离开自己。

\------

如果不是Emma神神秘秘的坚持，地狱火小队绝对不要在她的家里庆功。但既然他们在这了，就要忍受她的规则——当坐在洁白无尘的皮沙发上，连偷偷喝酒的选项都只有白葡萄酒和香槟，这对普通的高中不良少年来说，也许都太过超前了。

Azazel两根手指颤颤巍巍地捏着纤细的香槟杯，有些不满地瞪着这一切的始作俑者：“Emma，是你说要观察X教授的。你现在倒是吭一声啊？”

“他绝对脸红了。”Janos确凿地点头。

“他脸红了吗？”Erik游弋的视线寻求着一个肯定的肯定。

“他怎么能做到无动于衷的？”Azazel再度打量了Erik。

“那是因为X教授眼界过高。”Emma玩味地摇晃着霞多丽杯中的酒液，缓缓对三人眨了眨眼。

“Erik有什么不好的。”Azazel在满面尴尬的少年身上挥舞着比比划划，“他绝对可以登上青少年版的名利场！”

“有青少年版的是Vogue，直男。”Emma眼白一翻，不知从紧身短裙的哪处摸出了手机。她慢悠悠地划开屏幕，满意地端详着它，开口满是卖关子时勾人心痒的腔调：

“我的哥哥Christian，他在纽约上大学时玩得挺疯的。你知道的，上东区啊，绯闻女孩啊——”

“有屁快放！”Azazel不耐烦地在沙发上扭动着。

“甚至还要更夸张，那种你们只能道听途说的，花花公子式的派对。”像是享受着男孩们的不耐，Emma依旧拖着她标志性的妩媚懒散的腔调，“我问他当年有没有遇到过Charles Xavier，而他给我发来了这个。”

她把手机抛向Erik，后者稳稳地接住了。场景是在一张巨大的红色沙发床上，Erik不会认错那红润的脸颊、精致的棕色秀发，还饱满的红唇上轻快的弧度。这是年轻许多的Charles，即使他现在依旧得掏出ID买酒，照片上的他仿佛像Erik的同龄人了，虽然高中毕业生并不会穿着整齐的老式三件套狂欢买醉——这也许是因为他潇洒快乐的派头，Erik天天见到的缩在书房沙发上的男人可没有这样的活泼与精神气。他正扶在一个小胡子男人的肩上，两人像是被同一个笑话逗乐了，亲切放松的肢体语言让他们看上去像一对交往甚密的旧友。可如果小胡子男人不是抱着一位名模标准的兔女郎，而Erik的监护人未被一名仿佛从消防员月历中走出的半裸男子搂着腰，这个假设像会更可信些。

“既然和他在一起party的话，难怪X教授早就见怪不怪了。”Emma幸灾乐祸的声音从头顶传来，Erik没法把视线移到任何地方。他死死地盯着小胡子男人的脸，大脑飞速旋转，那是张似曾相识的脸——它在华尔街日报的财经版、八卦小报、科技新闻反复登载，就像那人在媒体口中张扬跋扈的性格，即使你不想承认、也要逼你熟记的、让人不得不印象深刻的脸。

霍华德·史塔克。

\---tbc---


	5. Chapter 5

Charles有一件真丝睡袍。

Erik不知道自己为什么会对它如此留心。自从与他充满智慧、财富和秘密的监护人同居以来，Erik学到了很多他本来一辈子都会不知道的东西。比如正确的用餐礼仪、喝不同饮料时要换用的几百种杯子、一个人可以同时心事重重却总能笑面迎人……还有什么是丝绸轻柔奢侈的触感。当Charles在深秋降温后愈发懒散，Erik不得不第一次冲进监护人的房间，把Charles从床上拎起来免得错过与教育部的会谈——啊，善良的X教授的门永远向所有人打开，他的卧室果然没锁——他第一眼看到小山似的白色被褥，像童话插画里公主的床一样，云朵般蓬松而梦幻地层叠着，那颗毛茸茸的棕色脑袋在宽大四柱床的对比下显得那么小、那么孤独。当他的监护人应声从被子里迷迷糊糊地挣出来，可能是起床气使然，他并没有像往常一样在意自己的仪表，只是踩着地毯，像只小鸭子般踉踉跄跄地踱到五斗柜前，散开的睡袍带子暴露出了大片和被子相仿白皙的胸口。那件睡袍太轻薄了，在工整鲜艳的印花下，Erik依旧可以看清楚Charles白色四角裤起始的边沿，他强迫着自己抬起头来，却对上了Charles无比尴尬的苦笑。

“我不该忘记洗衣服的。”这下轮到Charles像个做错事的高中生一样吐了吐舌头，而Erik看向角落里溢满的脏衣篓，像一位严肃的监护人一样皱起眉头来。

“你不能忘记这个。”Erik认真地说，“反正我今晚打算洗衣服，那就顺便一起好了。”

这就像当Charles赖床的习惯在Erik入住的一周后暴露马脚，惯于早起的高中生不得不自给自足，从此做早饭就成了自己的专属任务一样。在某种程度上，Erik在成为被用来使唤家务的典型孤儿人设上更近了一步，但他仿佛并没有多余的怨言。

“真的，Erik，你不必这么做的。”Charles跟在他身后，絮叨着自己的歉意与欣慰，两人的身高与体格差明确表明了任何阻挠Erik的尝试都不会有结果。监护人看着他的青少年把两人沉重的洗衣袋掼在洗衣室的瓷砖上，脸颊又红了一分，“哎，早知道我的时间表会这么紧，我就该叫清洁人员和床具一道处理的。但是，贴身衣物毕竟太私密了，我从未拜托过他们……”

对Charles长篇大论的解释已经习以为常， Erik此时的注意力只在往滚筒里一股脑倒进织物，在他开始精量着洗衣液的刻度时，Charles却忽然发问了。

“有人告诉过你深色和浅色的衣物要分开洗吗？” Erik摇头。在孤儿院定点的洗衣时间里，谁的衣服不是和人混着洗的？

Charles不屈不挠，揪着睡袍的领子拉出来指给Erik看，“这件睡袍要和其他丝绵的衬衫一起分开洗，开手洗档，用丝绸和羊绒的洗衣液。之后不能烘干，要晾起来。” 他接着把其余的衬衫一件件地拎出来，Erik像看外星人一样地盯着他，但最后还是乖乖照做了。

在叠着两人烘干的衣物时，Erik有很长的时间可以细细琢磨，并努力忽略自己手上拿着Charles内衣的现实——Charles是他的监护人，或听Erik莫名厌恶的社会工作者MacTaggert小姐说的，“是把他从凄惨的孤儿院生涯里捞出来的英雄”，自己偶尔帮忙家务也是理所应当，但自己可不是他的佣人。

就这样，那件洗得有点褪色、磨得起了毛边的真丝睡袍在经了Erik的手后，回到了早餐桌旁Charles的身上。入秋渐凉，他把腰带系紧了些，V字型的领口盖住了一片白皙得晃眼的肤色。Erik的笔烦躁地敲着物理作业那张可怜的纸，不懂自己为什么还在想它——在洗车湿身的圈套没有奏效后，期中考试也快来了，引诱纯良教授犯罪的游戏早被年轻人们抛在了一边。现在的地狱火四人组还是一起缩在Azazel的阁楼上，手中的作业只有这时候会比花花公子杂志要有吸引力得多。

“Erik，Erik！”Azazel夸张地挥舞着铅笔，“你怎么心不在焉的，你第三题写完了吗？”

“他还因为情敌是史塔克黯然神伤着呢。”Emma冷笑一声，把欧洲史课本又翻了一页。

“注意，Emma，不再是情敌了！”Azazel回瞪她一眼，忽地换上一副安抚的口吻，认真地盯着Erik，“你什么时候见过美国首富站在你的门口，给你的监护人送花？他们早就分手了。”

“对对对，这不是显而易见的嘛。”Janos起劲地从作业堆中抬起头来，像娱乐新闻主播似的播报道，“单纯善良的X教授年轻时遇人不淑，在被花花公子玩身虐心后，远离纽约市的伤心地，来到西彻斯特风景优美的乡下田园，孤身一人隐居抚慰情伤，没想到却半路收养了身世凄惨的孤儿——”

“快停下吧，Janos。”Azazel掐着脖子装作干呕，“你是不是家乡的墨西哥肥皂剧看多了？”  
（*墨西哥是狗血肥皂剧文化的输出大国，有的拖拖沓沓能来上好几百集）

“——喂，我是波多黎各人！”

Azazel躲过Janos扔来的纸团，故作正经地继续分析：“虽然他们被看到一起淫乱趴，Emma，这不代表他们就是一对！再说了，你能想象腊肠上柯基吗——谁都好像爬不到上面。”

“总之，教授过往生命中的渣男——无论是不是史塔克——都是过去式了。”在Janos上气不接下气的笑声里，Azazel转向Erik认真地说，“小Erik，我用你德国人的情商也能听得懂的美国通用语和你说啊，教授的心就像被扎漏气的轮胎，就在等候那个知道如何弥补的人出现。”

Erik双唇紧绷、欲言又止，然后他把作业猛地往边上一抛，故作凶残地向Azazel扑去，两人在地毯上扭打起来。“你他妈在骂我是备胎吗？！”Erik低吼道。

“我来这是等你物理作业的答案，而不是来看两个男人滚成一团的。”Emma嫌弃地喝止住他们，“你着什么急，Erik。你当你是他的谁啊。”

这句话有效地阻止了Erik进一步发难，但接下来的时间里，他都有点混混呛呛，连骑行回到大宅时，耳边呼啸的冷风都不曾将他彻底吹醒。Charles是他的监护人，而自己又是他的什么呢？

这个念头令人十分茫然——Erik从来不习惯和其他人有所关联。在很久很久以前，他是他父母的小liebling，但那些家庭的记忆已经模糊散失了，举目无亲的Erik再也做不成某人的小Erik。再接下来，他是Shaw的工具和小白鼠，这甚至都不能称之为人与人的联系。而他的狐朋狗友是个费解的意外——他是他们的朋友，虽然他们百八十的时间都在相互顶嘴，装作自己毫不在乎对方的存在，但这种貌离神合的关系对Erik来说无比新奇。他已经习惯孤身一人打理自己的事情太久了，几乎都要忘记陪伴有什么意义……

但他阴错阳差地就成了Charles的小Erik，他像任何一个称职的监护人一样，保证Erik吃饱穿暖、每天要吃蔬菜、按时完成作业。虽然Erik想要不屑一顾，将这一切归诸Charles过于旺盛的社会责任感，但从Charles每天和他在一起时、显露的愉悦上看来，自己仿佛是孤独成年人为排遣寂寞而领养的小狼狗般同等的存在。既然Charles送给了他一部智能手机，连Erik这样反社会的年轻人，也不能免俗地被迫看到新时代网络病毒般的萌宠视频——有些愚蠢的狗的装束比他一辈子得到过的衣服还多。而Erik强抑着心中的怨念，他骄傲自满、有手有脚，决不是得了Charles好处、便要听他唠叨的宠物——不，他才没有暗暗地期待过，自己的陪伴对他孤独的监护人来说，应该远远超过一只小狼狗能带来的价值……

“Erik？”Charles关切的声音从餐桌的另一侧传来，Erik猛地抬起头来，对上一双情感丰沛的蓝眼睛，“你今天有点心不在焉，你还好吗？”

“哦，只是期中考试。”Erik机械地用叉子卷起意面，“我在想化学的一道题。”

“吃完后我可以帮你看看。”Charles优雅地抿了一口红酒——在恰当的酒类和食物搭配上，他总是异常坚持，“话说，Erik，别忘了注册在你们学校的SAT考试，截止日期就在周五了。”

Erik的手抖了一下，肉酱飞溅到了桌上，但他却只是无动于衷地闷声应到：“那有什么意义，没人指望我去上大学。”

“Erik。”Charles温柔地悄声安慰着阴郁的少年，“我看了你的成绩单，你的平均成绩虽然一般，但STEM相关的科目还不赖，提醒我，期末前让我帮你补补课，有进步趋势的话，结合你的背景，你还可能冲刺下高排名的大学。”面对被监护人依旧僵直的肢体，Charles还得故作顽闹地逗他，“不然不上大学你想去做什么，钢铁工人吗？”

“我付不起学费。”Erik尴尬地苦笑一声，紧紧攥着叉子的手青筋渐渐暴起，“我也许真的会去做几年钢铁工人再说。”

“傻孩子，我会为你负责的。”Charles轻轻地摇了摇头，他柔软的手掌上覆上了Erik紧绷的拳头，那千钧巨石般的沉重忽然间就消拟于无形了，“再说了，即使你没有遇见我，总有助学金和学生贷款。你已经是个小大人了，要为自己负责。”

Erik维持着低头的姿势，他的脸颊在烧，并不想让Charles看到自己现在的样子：“你为什么总要白白地给我钱？”

“这比我花在香槟上的回报值得多了。”Charles故作轻松却万分诚恳地说，“我一个人住在这里，又没什么其他的地方可以花钱，花在你身上我还能听个响。”

Erik的嘴角不禁扯出了一半未成形的微笑——虽然他觉得Charles已经花了不少钱，他的苏格兰威士忌就没有20年以下的。“是啊，你一年里喝的酒，估计比我的学费还贵。”他干巴巴地回复说，努力卷起舌头，希望这句话更像一句笑话而不是嘲讽。

“Erik，你都学会管我了。”Charles爽朗地拍了拍年轻人的手背，抽手回来捏起自己的酒杯，“别这么紧巴巴的。高中生活已经很不容易了，你这个年纪不该有这么多忧愁和限制，有我在你身边，你只要想好怎么做自己就好。”

“你好像很有经验。”想要甩开自己寄人篱下的束缚感，Erik挣扎着想让对话换一个方向，“我猜你的高中生活一定不怎么样。”

Charles向他眨了眨大大的蓝眼睛，一口饮尽了残余的红酒。“我16岁就上了大学。”他沾沾自喜地咧出一个骄傲的笑容，微醺的脸颊溢满了红润的生机，这让他更像一个年轻桀骜的天才学子了，“这让你说对了，我的确没什么高质量的高中生活。跳级后的体育课简直是灾难——幸好托我继兄和我跌断腿的福，天呐，我再也不要参与任何一次接力跑了。”

这真是典型的Charles，Erik几乎要轻笑出声，但笑容却警敏地停在了半途。少年的眉头深深颦起：“你的继兄？断腿？是他造成的吗？”

Charles在这个问题前愣住了，Erik还未曾见过他眼底毫不掩饰的慌乱和恐惧。他的监护人试着微笑，却只形成了一道尴尬的半弧：“Erik，只是意外，这没什么。”

“不，Charles，你得告诉我。”Erik与生俱来的固执这时占了上风，他拉住仓皇起身的Charles的衣角，而较他矮小的长者却以出乎意料的强力挣脱了：“都是过去的事了。”Charles在喝了酒之后往往会更感性一点，现在他的蓝眼睛在霎时间里已然蒙上了一层水雾，Erik的心在那片蓝泽的反光中微微一颤——随后愤怒便卷席了他。

“我真的没事，Erik，你不必要为我的事情担心的，你已经有足够多自己的烦恼了。”Charles固执地说，他转身向书房走去，临行不忘带上了他剩下的半瓶红酒，他在门框边顿住，却没有回头，“如果你的作业没想出来，一定要来找我。记得先敲门。”

然后他就匆匆地走了，留下Erik在厨房里面对两人冷掉的晚餐。少年的拳头重重地砸在了桌上，该死的Charles，他们从来不是对等的。他可以乐善好施地成为一文不名孤儿坚实的后盾，把他所有学生的问题一一揽下，却要把自己锁在书房里，拒绝分享自己陈年痛苦的心事，只为不愿增加别人的负担。Erik是他照顾的对象，仿佛只有他可以保护他，但Erik并不是个脆弱的、可怜的、被动等待的孤儿。Erik愤愤地咬紧了臼齿，Charles可以和他共享一间空空荡荡的豪华大宅、分担Erik学业的压力、分享两人在一起看纪录片时的休闲与愉快，但却不愿分享他曾经的记忆、痛苦和孤独。

他是他的责任，反之却不亦然。Erik想。

\------

“他既然答应给你付学费，你有什么好抱怨的？”Janos少见地垂着脸嘟囔。期中考试方才告一段落，他们缩在Azazel温暖的小阁楼里，一边吃着爆米花（少糖、少油、Emma在精品食品超市里选的，吃起来却有点像棉花），一边交换翻阅着一摊花花绿绿的大学招生宣传册，提前志愿的截止日期近得令人惊颤，他们得填出一列顺序的志愿单，不管不顾的高中生们人生中的重大选择，也像应付作业一般轻飘飘地发生着。

“可他什么都不和我讲。”Erik愤愤地扔掉某个天主教学院的传单，“我只知道他有一个远在天涯的妹妹，我都和他住了两个多月了，现在才冒出来一个可能搞断过他的腿的继兄。除了让我住在他家里，他根本就没想和我有什么进一步的关联。”

“此话引自中了一张票面为Charles Xavier的巨额彩票的小Erik。”Azazel仿佛很懂地摇了摇头，“你既然得到了他的钱，你还想要什么？让他掏心掏肺地告诉你他所有不为人知的秘密？牵着你的手说他没了你就活不下去？Erik，你比一个嫁入豪门的灰姑娘的要求还多，就知足你吧。”

“为什么Erik有百万富翁给他付学费，Emma有信托基金，连你这个该死的毛子家有神秘收入，我却只能考虑公立学校？”Janos附势哀嚎着，“Erik，要是我爹也能像教授那样，他一年不和我说话都没问题。”

“你可以去和教授说，你爸妈终于嫌孩子太多要把你卖了，看看他会不会收养你。”Emma幸灾乐祸地补充道，“Erik，我要看看你的名单——你什么时候已经写完了？”

“Charles帮我选了一些，你随便看看。”Erik把那张草稿纸递过去，“他竟然还说我可以试试MIT，你别太当真。”

“如果他能用他的姓氏给你弄到纽约州长的推荐信，你就可以当真。”Emma不屑地翘起了鼻头。

“我刚来美国的时候，看过一本经典读物叫《长腿叔叔》。”Janos一本正经地说道，“讲的是一个神秘的怪叔叔赞助孤儿女主上大学，后来和她结婚了的故事——”

“感谢你绝妙的主旨总结，Janos，这听上去像一本《如何从孤儿院挑选并培养你的理想配偶行动指南》。”Emma毫无嘲讽地回应着，她斜眼瞥着Erik，冰蓝的眼眸与Charles相比满是淡漠的寒意，“——不过女主给长腿叔叔写了四年的信，他一封也没回，一直到女主毕业时才暴露真实身份。也许X教授还在考验你，现在还没到向你敞开心扉的时候。”

“这很有道理嘛。”Azazel点头附和，“Erik，你目前的经历，就跟当代版的长腿叔叔开头似的。你和你的那位，嗯、短腿叔叔，还得多交流交流感情嘛——”

他们的对话又以Erik和Azazel在地板上扭打成一团告终。而Erik在骑车回家时避免去想像Charles收养自己的意义。他是他的监护人，他是他纾解寂寥的陪伴，也许他们只是仅此而已。

\------

Charles有一件丝绒睡袍。

这是Erik第一次见到那件睡袍。天气真正地冷下来了，真丝睡袍已然不合时宜。它是深蓝色的，很衬Charles苍白的皮肤，也更衬他美丽的蓝眼睛，绒毛的质感让人忍不住想去触碰它的柔软，这和居家放松的Charles给人的感觉亦无比相似。

他们在晚餐后一同坐在小书房的沙发上，迎面壁炉中焦热的木材烧得噼啪轻响，这便是深秋里最闲适的安宁了。Erik不安地将手撑在膝上，僵硬地靠着沙发，如不是趁此亲近的距离、观察Charles的睡袍来分散注意力，每一秒钟都像是等待裁决。终于，Charles的脸从那一页薄薄的纸上抬了起来，Erik注意到他抿起双唇时、下巴上出现的可爱小窝。他又反复地舔了一次下唇，在火光的映照下晶晶亮亮的，才终于开口了。

“你要好好写申请文书，Erik。”Charles有些无奈地说，却依旧维持着温柔的微笑，他夸张地抖了抖Erik草稿的那张纸，“你又不是申请女性研究专业，录取办公室的人一般不喜欢反社会的小孩。”

Erik气鼓鼓地瞥了监护人一眼，他早就猜到他会这么说。饱经磨难的孤儿沉声抱怨着，Charles听来却察觉到了莫名的委屈：“你又不是第一天知道Shaw。我没什么别的可写的。”

“你可以写你在修车行勤工俭学啊，或是孤儿院里成长的历程，而不是抨击这个社会的不公、精英主义和集权倾向。”Charles若有所思地为监护人的文书动着脑筋，“你一定有其他更美好的回忆的。Erik，你想帮我努力回想一下吗？”

Erik痛苦地闭上眼睛，如果Charles希望他能为他回想某段失落的珍贵记忆，那么他一定可以做到的。这小小沙发的空间里，Charles古龙水的气息在他的鼻尖缭绕，这当下熟悉的温暖支撑着他快速闪回过那些黑灰色的记忆：父母车祸后那一片麻木的空白，Shaw牵起他的手、却把他的手腕攥得生疼，第一次躺在冰冷的实验桌上，在尖锐的电击下被迫做出反应时的剧烈头痛——如果适应了这般命运，自身的痛苦便可隔岸观火，他还那么小，需要一点点关注、一点点爱就可以——尝起来又甜又苦的巧克力，抚摸过头发的手却带来黏腻感，他几乎可以屈服、然后，他就被抛弃了——也许是他年龄渐长、也许他总在挣扎，Shaw放弃了这个过于倔强的男孩，转向那些更顺从的、发育前期的孩子。他长大了些，已经和严厉的女舍监一般高了，可他依然无能为力，那痛恨和反叛像皮肤下的火，迫切寻找着出口，当他终于打破了心里那尊黑暗的偶像，拳头却软绵绵地划过了空气。Shaw神出鬼没的行程，鬼鬼祟祟的工作人员，他还能有幸记得真正的自己，在每日面对其他漠然颓丧的孩子们恨其不争。边缘化给他带来了偶得的自由，只要他呆在学校和修车行里……然后，他在某天搬进了一座城堡，一切都彻底改变了。

Erik微张着唇齿，却什么都说不出口。他艰难地吞咽着带着淡淡焦木气息的空气，喉咙干燥而苦涩。“我什么都没有做。”他不忍断开与那双溢满关切的蓝眼睛的联结，觉得喉咙收得更紧了，“我不够强，我什么都做不了。”

“哦，Erik……”Charles低声呢喃着他的名字，向少年的方向挪了挪，他的臂弯现在可以环在Erik的肩上了，“你已经很努力地成长了，Shaw是一切的罪魁祸首，这不是你的错。”

“我曾经想过……我有像超级英雄的超能力，我要亲手毁了他。”Erik一字一顿地叙述着，他说得如此用力，Charles都能听到牙齿尖锐的摩擦声，“我不会让任何人掌控我、伤害和我一样的人。”不堪往日的重负，那坚强的少年终于在他的怀里崩溃了，“Charles，我好恨，我为什么没能亲手——”

“不，Erik，你不能这么想——暴力不能解决一切问题。”Charles双手紧紧地抱住Erik的双肩，逼迫他和他面对面地相互对视在了一起，“Erik，想一想你的父母，他们一定希望你能平安快乐地长大，而不是作为一个满腔怒火的复仇者，你不能这样过你的一生——我不想让你这样地活着。Moira找上我时，我真的很紧张，但是我想，既然我有这么一个机会，我可以给你一个家……”

“我的、我的妈妈，我都快不记得她的脸了……”Erik把脸沉沉地埋下，几乎要枕在Charles的脖颈间，Charles心疼地看着他颧骨上湿润的反光，不发一言，“我记得我们点燃过一盏烛台。我猜我的父母是犹太人，可Shaw从没告诉过我，我早就没有家了。”

“不，Erik。你还拥有我，这里就是你的家。”Charles不禁把双臂收的更紧了些，他笃定地肯却着，任Erik枕上他的肩头，无助地颤抖起来。他向后靠了靠，温柔地引领着Erik俯趴在自己的胸口，任这个没有童年的少年能再一次像小男孩一样缩在大人的怀抱中。他轻柔地抚摸着他倔强的发卷，声线里的温情像炉火延绵的暖意，“嘘，Erik，一切都好，一切都会好的。”

Erik无神地向前方望去，却被Charles的抱拥遮住了大半的视线，只能依稀看到壁炉的火星。他枕在查尔斯的胸口，丝绒睡衣的短毛轻骚得他的脖子有一点点痒，脸颊却贴着监护人一小块顺滑的肌肤。Erik觉得自己的脸好烫，烫极了，他只好闭上眼睛。在黑暗如此安详的包围里，那熟悉的、甜美中却略含苦涩的香气愈发浓烈了——那是Charles柑橘味的沐浴液、夹杂着老式古龙水的广藿香的味道。他沉沉地吸了一口气，在那片柔嫩的肌肤上磨蹭着自己的脸颊，收紧了围在对方腰上的手臂，紧绷的神智前所未有地放松了下来……

他虽然住在Charles的屋檐下，任由Charles提醒他的行车安全、检查他的作业、筛选他想要申请的大学，但监护人Charles可不像他的爸爸或妈妈的替代。Erik用力地想。

你很孤独，你想要一个人让你去照顾，让去你关心。Erik的嘴唇轻轻蠕动，他要对自己说。但是我不是你的宠物或是小男孩。

这是他头一次沉浸在Charles的存在里，被Charles环绕着，他的气息，他的体温，他手臂的力度，指尖的温软——那个即将成为男人的男孩头一次无比清楚地自知，他彻彻底底地沦陷了。

\---tbc----


	6. Chapter 6

Charles耐心地撑在推车的扶手上，当Moira在四种不同口味的水果派上犹豫不决时，打量起超市里浓郁的节日氛围。货架上缠着暖洋洋的橘色彩带，四处可见的南瓜、玉米与五彩枫叶的装饰品带来了田园牧歌般丰收的满足感。每个人的购物篮中都载着满满的食物，Charles想到了小时候在感恩节前夜溜进中央厨房偷吃预先烤好的甜点，见到的就是这般食物堆成小山的模样。

Moira终于做出了决定，把一摞蔓越莓派扔进了购物车里。“你和你的小男孩怎样了？”她随口发问，又开始打量起火鸡形状的巧克力礼盒了。

“我们很亲密啊，他上周还抱着我哭。”Charles漫不经心地回答，考虑了一秒要不要也给Erik买一盒，但怀疑到头来吃掉它的人只会是自己。

“抱着你？哭？”Moira回过头来认真地打量着Charles，今日里头一次把注意力从购物单上挪开，全神贯注地给了他，“你知道这听上去有多基吗？他快18了，又不是8岁。这个年纪的青少年多么反感父母你知道吗？

“我们当时在谈论他的大学申请文书。”Charles不好意思地搓了搓鼻子，“他想他的妈妈了……也许再酷的小男孩偶尔也是需要母爱的？”

Moira忧心忡忡地盯着Charles的眼睛，看得他心里开始有点发毛。“虽然你帮了我一个大忙，但我有点担心，也许你入戏太深了。”那特务般尖锐的女人毫不留情地评论道，“还有，为什么你假设他从你身上找到的是母爱？”

这便是Charles需要加倍糖浆的焦糖玛奇朵来安慰自己的原因。他把无糖无奶的黑咖啡递到Moira手上，小心翼翼地把“加倍糖浆”的记号转进手心里，暗自埋怨着性别偏见的双向性。“你搞错了吧，这上面写着你的名字。”Moira困惑地皱眉，被Charles干脆地否认，“不，是收银员写反了。”

Charles送Moira走到她的车边，后车厢这时已塞满了食物，她马上就要出发去探望福利社的孩子们，把这堆壮观的采购成果塞到他们的小手上。至少自己有努力地照顾好他的小男孩，Charles默默地想，多余的关爱总比求而不得的好。

“你打算怎么和他过感恩节？”Moira拉开车门，出发之前向老朋友表以最后的关照。  
“我打算给他烤只火鸡。”Charles若有所思，“他怕是没有过完整的感恩节晚餐吧。我把派和小食都买好了，隆重一点也好。我也好几年都没吃过正经的感恩节晚餐了。”

Moira不信任的眼光没给他留一丝情面：“别把厨房烧了，Charles。如果有什么东西隔在你和模范母亲的奖杯之间，那一定是你的厨艺。”

“放心吧。如果我有问题，我保证打电话给退休的管家太太。”Charles友好地帮Moira把车门带上，如释重负地挥别了她，“节日快乐，Moira。”

\------

Charles梦见了一只小狗狗。他用奶瓶给它喂奶，一边揉着它毛茸茸的耳朵。“快快长大。”他对小狗温柔地说，“这样别人就不能欺负你了。”怀中的小狗以肉眼可见的速度膨胀起来，抱不动它的Charles只好将它放在地上。他手里的奶瓶空了，小狗却还抱着他的腿呜呜叫，它变得越来越大，站起来用两只前爪扒在Charles的肩上。在它热情又急迫的猛推之下，Charles跌倒在地，已经是大狼狗的狗狗便立马跳到了他的身上。它舔舔Charles的脸，又去叼他手中的奶瓶，但Charles还不愿意放手，于是他们纠缠在一起。啊，真是只固执的小狗狗……

“Charles，起来，Charles。”

一双大手摇晃着他的肩膀，Charles迷蒙地睁开了眼睛，看到了他的小男孩一大清早便分外严肃的脸，在监护人的神识归位后从他的怀里抽出了带着体温的空酒瓶。Charles想直接钻回被子里去，这真是太失态了。

“我昨天晚上睡不着……”他委屈地嘟起嘴唇，下一秒便责怪起宿醉的大脑给出的蹩脚借口。

“已经过了中午了，Charles，如果你还想吃上晚餐的话。我们得开始做菜了。”Erik认真地说，“火鸡要烤一整天呢。”

“不，Erik，这明明是我的工作，你享受你的感恩节假期就好。”Charles急急忙忙地掀开被子，Erik尴尬地往床边站了站，好让监护人踩进深蓝色的毛绒拖鞋里。当他们初识时，Charles向他的小男孩承诺“我的门永远为你打开”，他在对Erik相关的事情上总是言出必行——虽然他仿佛才是从中得益更多的那个。Erik已经习惯在清晨将宿醉或忘记闹钟的监护人拉下床来的任务了。

“我也没什么别的可做。”Erik耸耸肩，视线却不放过Charles将自己裹进毛绒浴袍的任何细节，“你把火鸡放哪了？我在小厨房和中央厨房的冰箱里都没找到——你难不成没把它放进冷藏室吧？”

“一定要解冻吗？它在地窖冰柜里，还是狩猎场守林人之前给我的。”Charles迷糊的神情像对小测验内容一无所知的同学，Erik无奈地点了点头。纵使天才的前教授能有三个学位，他对烹饪的了解还没从小学毕业。为了安抚仿佛比自己还要沮丧的监护人，Erik只好换上毫不在意的口吻，“没事的，我们还有别的可以吃。”

“可今天是感恩节啊！这庆祝传统的丰收节庆怎么能少了火鸡。”Charles像个固执的小男孩，决心要生气般地嘟起了腮帮，“我也很多年都没有和家人一起过了，本来我还想……”

Erik其实对火鸡没有什么兴趣，孤儿院里的感恩节晚餐分到一小部分的火鸡肉总是又硬又柴，但Charles对家庭的执着却让他的心微微一颤。他小心翼翼地问道：“那你怎么过感恩节？不和家人一起，你又去干什么？”

“我去看电影。”Charles若有所思地歪着头，仿佛再度迷失在那已经距他远去的青春岁月里，“说也奇怪，感恩节晚上，总有开着的电影院。如果在那里看到了其他和我一样的观众，我会感到很欣慰的。不是每个人都有家可归。”

“那我们就去看电影吧。”Erik不假思索地回答，“这次我可以陪你去。”

看着Erik真诚的眼睛，和其中鲜有的兴致勃勃的光芒，Charles还以为这是自己宿醉未醒的幻觉，但胸中涌上的暖意迅速溶解了旧日的伤感：“那太好了，我们还可以吃影院式的垃圾食品。你喜欢可乐吗？”Erik眼看着他的监护人像被允诺可以出门玩耍的孩子般兴奋起来，“我们什么时候去？”

“等你准备好了，我们就出发。”少年犹豫的眼神唤醒了Charles对自己格外蓬乱的发型的意识，他因过度激动丢失的自知之明渐渐回来了，他需要洗个澡，刮掉胡茬，这是他第一次带Erik出去玩，他不能看上去像个敷衍了事的居家老爹。

莲蓬头的水瀑都没能浇灭他的欢欣鼓舞，Charles一边往脸上抹剃须膏，一边寻找着莫名激动的原由。他也不是没和Erik一起出去过，但仅限于超市和快餐店。两人都日程繁忙，自己花在那些特殊学生身上的时间里，Erik要么在课外活动，要么和他的小团体鬼混在一起，周末残余给两人的只余下在沙发上吃外卖和轮流选择电影的机会——他们要一起出去了！这证明了他是个受欢迎的监护人吗？一位骄傲的青少年能驱尊和自己一道出去看电影，这表示他还没有陈腐到让Erik觉得不能被人看见和他一起出街的地步。

Charles一边就着一点发胶将头发梳平，一边回忆起了自己高中时的心境。那时的他比同学小上三四来岁，身高不到青春期男生的肩膀，便理所当然地被人忽视。他何尝没有在同学们激动地谈论着新上映的星球大战时想要加入他们，或是幻想和某个英俊的橄榄球员一起去电影院，在黑暗里做少年们乐衷的偷偷摸摸的事情，但这一切青春的热闹都不曾属于他。他只能埋头在书本里，和Raven在大宅里日复一日地寻找着只属于他们两人的乐趣，还要堤防鬼鬼祟祟的Cain。当他在纽约读大学的时候，全心投入在成人世界的游戏里，迫于急切地想要消拟自己和同学之间的年龄差距，电影院羞怯的试探在纽约市的约会规则下堪称儿戏，在Howard的助攻下，Charles大步跨过了那个阶段。何况如果他真的只是想看电影，Howard的顶层豪宅有全息投影机。那时的他不会想到，有朝一日自己还会回到这间空旷冷漠的宅邸定居，而Raven和Cain都已经不在了——但他还有Erik！Charles激动地想着，他不仅让Xavier家的大宅头一次有了家的温暖气息，而且让Charles觉得自己也重新回到了少年时代。他还从没有和其他人一起去过镇上的电影院呢！

当Charles穿戴妥当，兴致勃勃地冲下楼梯，还要努力在自己的男孩面前藏好不符合监护人身份的过度激动，却只是为了发现感恩节之神从未打算放他一马。在反复扭转车钥匙之后，他只能沮丧地接受引擎也许正在冬眠的残酷现实。

“这车发动不起来。”Charles失望地垂下头去。Erik担忧地瞥了他一眼，便利落地松开安全带跳出车门，二话不说地掀开了车前盖。Charles只好无奈地踱出车外，好一阵子，他只能紧张地看看天空阴霾的云层，再看看养子露在车盖外的长腿，琢磨着二手磨旧的机车夹克很适合他东德特务般冷峻的气质，而他再度抬起的脸也像特务般严肃：“我觉得你的老福特终于报废了。”

“它昨天还好好的呢。”Charles埋怨地嘟囔着，从Erik的反应上来看，自己看起来一定沮丧极了，他的男孩都为带来这个坏消息而尴尬不已。“幸好它不是在你上下班的路上坏掉的。”Erik为难地抓了抓头，勉强地反过来安慰长者，“不然我还得去接你。”

“你就不能对它施点魔法吗？像对你的翻新摩托那样？”Charles前所未有地对Erik在那恐怖的修车行中的经历心怀感激，但这微薄的希望也被少年果决的摇头所击碎了。他的满心欢喜褪色成了羞愧难当，自己居然连一个快乐的感恩节都无法提供给他的养子，他愿意付出一切代价不让他的男孩再度失望。

“说起摩托。”Erik若有所思地开口了，“我们还是可以去电影院的，你还没坐过我的车。”

Charles的呼吸瞬间静止了。哦，不，Erik……他在内心呻吟着，自从领教过Howard的赛车技术之后，自己发誓不要再度坐上超过纽约市标准时速的任何玩意儿，但他无法抵挡Erik漂亮的绿色瞳仁中被点亮的光芒。那孩子想向自己炫耀他最引以为豪的能力之一，而Charles作为一位因材施教、善于激励人心的教育工作者，理应给予他正面的反馈——去他的，Charles的拳头深深陷入掌心，为了弥补Erik过一个快乐的节日，既然已经没有了火鸡，那他可以勉强坐上他摩托的后座。

“好、好吧。”Charles鼓起十二分的勇气回答，磕磕绊绊的舌头却走漏了他的惶恐，但Erik的喜悦已然蒙蔽了他对监护人不安的感知。“我去给你拿头盔！”他快活地应着，以前所未有的速度冲向车库的工具间，留下Charles在原地试图控制不住颤抖的小腿。

Erik跃跃欲试的目光并没有让Charles紧揪的心放松下来，他可没想到光是坐在摩托上就是一项挑战。他身形高挑、分外成熟的养子穿着宽大的皮夹克站在车边，活像一名竞赛运动员，反倒使得高大的摩托愈发令人望而生畏起来。

“你先上。”Erik为Charles扶稳住车身，他颤颤巍巍地爬上去了。Erik随即跨上车座，他的体重让机车微微一沉，Charles的心也随之沉下：“我该怎么保持平衡？”

“你可以紧紧抓住座椅下方的横杠。”Erik头盔下沉闷的声音略显迟疑，“或者你可以搂住我的腰。”

在性命攸关的考量下，Charles犹豫地将手悬在了养子的腰间，小心翼翼地环了上去，惊讶于那截窄腰劲瘦的程度，有一种自己环抱着自己臂弯的错觉。“我要发车了。”男孩低沉的声音有着超越年龄的沉着可靠，发动机的震颤电流般穿过了Charles的身体，他不禁收紧了盘在Erik身上的手臂，在风拂过自己面颊时闭上了眼睛。

一个科学工作者的可贵品质便是冷静思考与善于联想。虽然Erik保证自己会开慢点，但Charles不想知道他们在公路上有没有超车。为了分散自己的焦虑，他开始幻想起有关机车的电影片段， 从黑客帝国到终结者，却在脑海中自嘲着，狼狈不堪的自己无法与那些飒爽的角色并列，却最终无法翻篇地定格在了罗马假日上。那还是和Raven一起看的，Charles把脸埋在爆米花桶后面，不敢在妹妹面前表现出对格利高里·派克的过分青睐。啊，迷人的格利高里·派克，深沉、高大、还有坚毅的男子气概，他的形象太过完美，而Charles心里柔软的角落却总总偏爱着脆弱而执拧的灵魂，而这或许也说明了他本身的一些特性，他不觉得自己可以和派克那样过于光明正大、毫无阴影的男人在一起。

如果他也是同奥黛丽·赫本一样，坐在一辆可以随时方便跳车的伟士牌上，也许他的焦虑会缓解很多。Charles紧闭的双眼眯出一条缝，狭窄的视线被Erik的背影笼罩着，加大号的机车夹克让他看上去拥有和派克一样宽厚可靠的肩膀，为Charles挡住了迎面而来的风。但Erik并不像荧幕上完美的男主，他敏感、脆弱、不安，却也坚强、聪明、倔强，况且他在Charles的怀抱中感觉是那么坚实而可靠，温暖又真实。他真的是近年来发生在Charles身上最美好的事情了。

沉浸在皮革带着的暖意气息里，当Erik停下刹车，转过头低声地唤着自己的名字时，Charles一度恍惚着没能即时反应。当他终于迟钝地抬起头来，寻找声音的来源时，还以为是过度回想罗马假日透射的幻觉。Erik轻柔的声音略显沙哑，勾起了干渴的错觉在Charles的口中蔓延。虽然头盔遮掩了大部分的脸庞，他头盔下的眼神格外鲜明，Charles仿佛头一次看清养子瞳仁中星云般朦胧的金色与暗绿色的节点，令他翡翠色的眼眸格外深邃。Charles的心不由自主地疯狂跳动起来，他究竟想说什么……

“你能不能…… ”Erik小心翼翼地说道，轻轻拍了拍Charles紧紧箍在他腰间的手掌，“我要喘不过气了……”

Charles羞愧难当，脸颊在十一月清冷的空气里烧的滚烫。他懊恼地将额头抵在Erik的背上，闭上眼睛。“你快开车。”他埋怨道，但令他胆寒的速度却迟迟没有再度攀上身体。

“我们已经到了。”Erik的声音充满了笑意，“没想到你这么喜欢坐我的车。”

“闭嘴，让我缓一下。”Charles胡搅蛮缠地想挽回监护人的最后一丝尊严，“我感觉不到自己的腿了。”

Erik勉力抑制的笑声仍从他身体的颤抖中传给了Charles。少年罕见地调笑着他的监护人：“那怎么办？要我抱你下车吗？”

听到这里，Charles以前所未有的自觉与灵敏跳下了机车，溜得比兔子还要快。“我在售票口等你！”他只想快点面对电影屏幕，而不是Erik的背影。

可惜这个决心又被重重关卡耽搁了。他们没有过多争吵，最终保守地一道选择观看最新的特工电影，但Charles没想到会在点餐上遇到难题。

“你们美国人看电影都要吃这么多零食吗？”Erik看着眼花缭乱的食品套餐，无意中张大了嘴巴，Charles窃喜地觉得他像一只吃惊的考拉，“为什么看电影时要吃不同口味的爆米花、糖果、还有炸鸡？”

“哦，Erik，这就是影院垃圾食品的魅力。”Charles骄傲地想要以Charles式的方法来溺爱他的小男孩，“你想要什么口味的爆米花？黄油？焦糖？加不加起司粉？”

“你来选。”Erik迷茫的表情有点失落，“我只有小时候吃过一次爆米花。”

Charles看不惯他小狗狗一样垂丧下来的神情，于是他甜咸口味的爆米花都买了，可惜随即就在100余种口味的可口可乐饮料自选机前收获了Erik尖刻的鄙夷，“这就是你们国家给超重儿童摄入的超级血清吗。”但他们还是像任何百无聊赖又胆大好奇的高中生一样，勇敢地品尝了好几种不同口味的芬达，收获了Erik因樱桃味可乐而不堪皱眉的珍贵表情。能和养子前所未有地双双放飞自我，Charles雀跃地享受当下两人尽显幼稚的时光。当他们终于停止嬉闹，大摇大摆地坐进放映厅最中央的黄金座位时（Charles拿着原味的可乐，Erik选了姜汁汽水），预告片竟然还没有放完。  
(*美国主流的爆米花是咸口的……）

“这里好像只有我们，别告诉我你偷偷包场了。”Erik谨慎地四周环顾，故意顶撞身着老旧毛衣的庄园主人。

“最后面的角落里还有一个人。”Charles朝侧边努了努嘴，把两人中间的扶手推了上去，“这样就能像在家里的沙发上了，我们就可以吃对方的爆米花了。”

“真诡异。”Erik满怀敌意地打量着那位不合时宜的局外人，略胖的他穿着一身黑衣，把脸缩在围巾里，“他会在半途掏出枪来扫射我们吗？”

“别担心，Erik，感恩节出来看英雄动作片的人多半只是因为寂寞。”Charles软软的手掌按在少年不安分的大腿上，“我是你的监护人，要真有什么事发生了，我会保护你的。”他的另一只手也递了过来，“趁热吃爆米花。”

Erik迟疑了一秒，略带羞涩地伸手去接，纤长的手指擦过长者圆润的掌心，抽回的速度藏起了他不为人知的颤抖。浓郁的甜味漫上了他的舌尖，他自己手里的那桶则是起司黄油味的，两种味道都很好。他机械式地咀嚼着，再度抬头时迎上了Charles憧憬闪耀的目光，期待着他的评价。Erik从未像他的监护人一样，对垃圾食品有着别样的热情，不过Charles毕竟是Charles，他对很多其他事物的热情也不相上下，他心的容积仿佛要比Erik的大得多。

“我唯一那次吃爆米花，也是在电影院。”Erik不由自主地出神了，“妈妈那个时候就很病了，但她还是想带我去看电影。”

他停了下来，无法继续接着说些什么。他甚至不清楚自己为什么要提起这段尘封已久的记忆，他都不知道自己还记得它。该死的，这种尴尬的情景仿佛是在Charles身边呆得时间越久，便愈发容易发生，这上周才来了一次。他都快18岁了，又不是8岁，男孩子不应该轻易流泪的。

Erik僵在原地，尽力抑制着眼角的酸涩，那只刚刚递过食物来的软绵绵的手又移到了他座椅的这边，握住他微凉的掌心捏了捏。于是男孩向这关怀的源头望去，他的监护人温暖的微笑在屏幕反射的光影中显得多彩而梦幻。“又想妈妈了？哭哭包Erik。”Charles故作轻松地笑道，“要我借大人的肩膀给你靠吗？”

“才不要。”Erik倔强地抿紧嘴唇，绷直了他的脊背。但下一秒钟里，一团毛茸茸的棕发便出现在了他的肩头。仿佛会读心的监护人巧妙地维护了青少年脆弱的尊严，他柔软温顺地枕在了Erik的肩上，一只手依赖地搂住了他的腰。拥抱的温暖使人放松，两人的呼吸渐渐平缓下来，融成了一致且温和的速率。

“我有点冷。”Charles故意埋怨，“影院一定克扣了今晚的暖气供应。”

“要我把外套给你吗？”Erik认真地问。

“不不不，这样就好。”Charles的脸颊在Erik的肩头依恋地蹭了蹭，“也许多吃点爆米花增加热量摄入就好了。”

Erik笑了，甚至出乎了自己的意料。他开始用Charles拥抱的枷锢之外的手开始吃自己的那桶爆米花，黄油散发着浓郁的香气，起司粉的搭配出乎意料地令人满足。他沉默地咀嚼着，察觉到了Charles神往的目光。

“你不也有自己的吗？”

“我可以继续抱着你。”Charles美丽的嘴唇勾出狡黠的笑意，“但那样我就没法吃爆米花了。”

Erik艰难地从Charles的怀抱中抽出手来，无比自然地搂住了监护人的肩膀。他转头面向荧幕上开场的字幕，云淡风轻地说：“那这样呢？”

回应Erik的是伸进他爆米花桶里的圆润的短手，但Charles的注意力仿佛已经从他和爆米花转移到了主角登场上，他只好闭口不言，小心翼翼地搂着他的监护人。他的头发是棕色的，宽松的旧毛衣是棕色的，散发着沐浴后清新温暖的气息，柔软得像一只被珍爱已久的泰迪熊玩偶，倍感熟悉且无比令人安心。

\-----

“这真的太棒了！”Charles对着夜空的星星大喊。纵然夜幕低垂，从碳酸汽水和爆米花中摄入了过量糖分，两个人依旧亢奋着，他们继续讨论着剧情，穿过空旷的停车场，去找Erik藏在阴影里的机车。“过分谨慎。”Charles埋怨着，“偷车贼也得有休息日的。”

“但那不会是今天。”Erik板着脸说。

“谢谢你，Erik，我今天很开心，我高中就时可想这么做了——和人一起看电影，然后去喝饮料，没准之后再去游戏厅。 ” Charles玩笑着说，此时追忆陈年旧事仿佛非常应景，“没想到当我实现愿望时，还是带着孩子来的——啊，对不起，你懂我的意思。Erik，你也会想和朋友这么出去玩吗？”

Erik想了想他的朋友们，Janos和Azazel也许会乐意在街机上给不识好歹的熊孩子们留下童年阴影，可惜Emma对这种宅男式的爱好嗤之以鼻，她高贵挺翘的屁股也不会屈尊坐在奶昔店掉色的漆皮座椅上。他万万不会预想到，连城堡都有的Charles想要的却是些平淡无奇的愿望：“你的朋友不愿意和你做这些事吗？”

“哦，不不不。我高中的时候，同学都比我大很多。”Charles认真地解释着，“毕竟我16岁就上了大学。等我到了你这个年纪，大学里这些已经不酷了。我也是第一次这样和人来看电影。”

Erik眨着眼睛盯着他。当他找到自己的声音时，方才鼓起勇气问道：“那你想和我一起去喝饮料吗？”

“当然了，Erik。任何你想要的。”Charles抬手拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“可惜我想去的那家奶昔店现在肯定关门了，他们在我小时候就一直开着，Williams先生有一大家子亲戚呢。我们今晚先回家吧，反正你的假期还长着呢。”

今晚的星星真的很亮，纵使紧张地黏在养子背上的Charles，也能看见银河绵延的辉光。抱着对养子剧增的安全感，他几乎可以适应坐Erik的机车了，如果不是那该死的鹿——为了躲开突然冲出树丛、横穿马路的小鹿，Erik倾斜车身，像电影里急速飘移的特技演员般，划了好大一个圆弧才在道旁停下。幸好他们那时已经离大宅很近了，等Erik将他高头大马的复合机车开出一辆伟士牌的速度，突突突地挪进Xavier庄园庄严的铁门时，Charles的腿还是麻的。

“Erik，这次你真得让我缓一下。”Charles颤抖着对上养子深感歉意的目光，“我真的感觉不到我的腿了。”

Erik站在车边，任Charles扶着自己的肩头大口喘气，突然绽开了一个大胆的笑容。他出人意料地将手垫在了监护人的膝下，猛地发力将他横抱了起来。“你可以不用走的。”Erik戏谑地调笑。纵然Charles本来贴在肩上的手掌攥成了拳头，开始锤击他的肩膀，他也没有放开他。

“快放我下来。”Charles哭笑不得的声音已然没有了监护人的威严，他们就这么僵持在那里，一起哈哈大笑了起来。

“所以我们什么时候可以进家门？”

黑暗中响起的悠悠音色令两人大惊失色，瞬间收声。Erik这才看到门廊阶梯上香烟微弱的光点，和那细微光源下，照亮的方寸愠怒的脸庞与嘲讽的红唇。“放我下来！”Charles的命令史无前例得严肃，他挣扎着脱离了Erik的怀抱，刚刚接触到地面，便向门口的女子奔去，却不安而僵硬地停在了她的一步之遥。

“我等了你37分钟了。就算你去超市买酒，一个来回也该回来了。”年轻漂亮的金发女郎万分埋怨地瞪着Charles，Erik还没看过他对人如此纵容和谦卑的模样，“我还怀疑你究竟去哪了。你再不出现，我就要破门而入了。”

“非常、非常抱歉，Raven。我们刚刚才看电影回来。天呐，你怎么不告诉我你要回家？我明明可以去机场接你的……”Charles的脸庞洋溢着激动与不安的红晕，他强抑住关切的喋喋不休，忧虑地向一脸敌意与怒气的Erik转过头来。

“哦，Raven，你们还不认识呢，这是我的养子Erik。Erik，这是我的妹妹Raven。”

\---tbc---


End file.
